Fallen Sky
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: Kabar tentang Dino memperkeruh suasana, tetapi kehadiran Yamamoto dan Gokudera cukup untuk membuat Tsuna tidak merasakan sendirian. Meskipun ia tahu kalau mereka berdua bukanlah guardian di dimensinya. Dua sisi dari diri Tsuna yang akan dilihat oleh Yamamoto dan Gokudera, apakah akan mengubah pandangan mereka tentang Tsuna?
1. Chapter 1

Title :Fallen Sky

Genre :Family/Angst

Pairing :6927, D18, 8059

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning :Death!Chara, OOC, Dark!Tsuna, Shounen-Ai

.

Vongola bukan lagi kelompok mafia saat Tsuna menjabat sebagai Neo Vongola Primo. Namun, keadaan itu malah membuat mimpi terburuk terjadi. Saat semua itu semakin memburuk—sebuah kejadian benar-benar akan mempengaruhi semuanya. Akanlah menjadi lebih baik, atau malah memperburuk suasana.

{1}

Chap. 1, Worst Nightmare

{1}

Mansion Vongola tampak sangat ramai pagi itu, saat merayakan ulang tahun dari mantan sun arcobaleno sekaligus tutor dari sang Neo Vongola Primo—Sawada Tsunayoshi. Setelah pesta berakhirpun, tampak Tsuna yang memakai jubah miliknya dan bersiap-siap dengan sesuatu.

"Shodaime, maaf kalau aku menolak melakukan misi untuk melindungi anda…"

"Tidak apa-apa Hayato," Tsuna hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "lagipula ini hanya pertemuan biasa untuk kerja sama. Dan sudah kubilang Neo Vongola bukan lagi kelompok mafia, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan…"

Tsuna memutuskan untuk setuju menjadi seorang boss dari Neo Vongola, dengan syarat kalau ia mengubah status Vongola menjadi kelompok Vigilate bukan kelompok mafia.

"Tetapi beberapa musuh Vongola masih mengincar anda…"

"Ada Reborn yang menemaniku, tenang saja!" Tsuna menepuk pundak Gokudera yang hanya diam sebelum mengangguk ragu. Sebelum bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang merangkul bahu Gokudera tiba-tiba.

"Maa Hayato, tenang saja Reborn-san lebih kuat daripada kita bukan? Tsuna akan baik-baik saja," tersenyum lebar dan tampak melihat Gokudera yang saat ini wajahnya sangat memerah dan menepis tangan Yamamoto dengan segera.

"Ja—jangan pegang sembarangan! Aku tahu Reborn-san akan melindungi Shodaime!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu cemas dengannya, kita percayakan semuanya pada Reborn." Mengedipkan matanya dan tampak menatap Gokudera yang hanya bisa berkedip dan mendengus pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya bakka!"

Tsuna hanya tertawa dan menatap Yamamoto sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Melihat jam tangannya, tampak menyadari pukul berapa sekarang dan ia tahu Reborn akan memukulnya kalau sampai ia tidak datang.

"Ah baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang—aku akan kembali pagi hari, tenang saja!" Tsuna segera berlari dan melambaikan tangannya—mengedipkan matanya pada Yamamoto, "berusahalah Takeshi!"

Dan yang bersangkutan tampak tersenyum lebar dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada~"

{1}

"Reborn benar-benar akan membunuhku…"

Tsuna masih berlari di mansion Vongola untuk menuju ke pintu depan utama. Beberapa anak buah tampak tersenyum dan membungkuk pada sang boss muda yang ada disana. Membalas senyumannya, saat tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh sosok sang Mist Guardian. Membawa sesuatu di tangannya yang seperti sebuah kotak kecil untuknya.

"Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro segera menyembunyikan benda di tangannya dan tersenyum seperti biasanya, "oya, kau akan pergi? Besok adalah ulang tahunmu bukan?"

"Hanya sebentar, aku akan kembali besok pagi—" jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum dan menatap Mukuro yang sekarang, entah kenapa tampak membulatkan matanya dengan sedikit warna merah di wajahnya, "—kau tidak apa-apa Mukuro?"

"Tidak—sebenarnya," tangan Mukuro yang masih menggenggam kotak di balik jaketnya hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya. Ragu akan melakukan sesuatu—dan pada akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, "tidak, aku akan mengatakannya besok saja…"

"Eh?" memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak mengangguk, "baiklah, aku akan menunggunya!"

Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah, sudah jam segini—aku akan pergi, sampai jumpa besok Mukuro!"

Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Ya, sampai jumpa besok saat ia memberikan hadiah itu pada sang Neo Vongola Primo.

{1}

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sudah menyepakatinya? Aku akan membantu kalian, tetapi kami Vongola tidak akan terlibat lagi dalam kelompok mafia—" Tsuna yang berada di tempat pertemuan dengan Reborn di sisi kirinya hanya menjabat tangan salah satu dari orang yang ada disana.

"Anda benar-benar pemuda yang hebat. Aku memiliki anak yang seusia dengan anda tetapi ia tidak menunjukkan sikap yang dewasa—" Reborn hanya mendengus dan membuat Tsuna sedikit terlihat marah. Kalau saja ia tahu bagaimana sikap dari Tsuna sebelum menjadi boss Neo Vongola.

"Anda pandai memuji signor Crossante—terima kasih sudah bekerja sama dengan Vongola…"

Tsuna segera bergegas keluar sambil menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar lelah—dan sekarang ia harus kembali ke Jepang setelah pertemuan di Italia ini. Tetapi ia akan melakukannya walaupun selelah apapun, karena ia tidak sabar untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan semua guardiannya—bahkan Mukuro dan juga Hibari.

"Dame-Tsuna, ada telpon untukmu…" Reborn yang menyita handphonenya selama pertemuan tampak memberikan handphone yang terhubung dengan nomor dari Chrome. Mengerutkan alisnya, tampak mengambil dan menerimanya.

"Chrome? Ada apa—keadaan disana baik-baik saja bukan?" hanya suara isakan kecil dan juga suara yang serak yang terdengar oleh Tsuna, "Chrome, tenanglah—ada apa?"

…

"_Bossu… Mukuro-sama dan juga yang lainnya—_" Tsuna membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Chrome yang saat itu ia harap adalah sebuah lelucon. Bahkan handphone yang ia pegang hampir saja terjatuh.

"T—tunggu Chrome, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, mereka—"

"_B—Bossu, semuanya sudah tidak ada… Mukuro-sama dan juga yang lainnya sudah tewas…"_

{1}

'_Tidak—ini hanya mimpi, mereka hanya tertidur. Mereka hanya lelah dengan persiapan pesta dan akan terbangun lagi—_'

Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Enam buah peti mati yang memiliki warna berbeda. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tampak tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya bahkan lemas tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku—k-kau biasanya akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukku," walaupun tubuhnya sangat lemas dan sebenarnya tidak kuat untuk berjalan, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan mendekati benda itu.

Peti mati pertama, berwarna merah dengan lambang Vongola dan juga lambang Storm Guardian. Di dalamnya, tampak terbaring dengan tenang di atas tumpukan bunga lili putih pemuda berambut perak itu.

"N—Nee Hayato, apa yang kau siapkan untukku?"

Di sampingnya tampak kali ini peti berwarna biru muda dengan lambang Vongola dan juga Rain Guardian. Di dalamnya, juga terbaring di atas tumpukan bunga lili—pemuda berambut hitam dengan bekas luka di dagunya.

"T—Takeshi, bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau akan melakukan rencana itu? Menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hayato bukan—"

Melihat ke peti lainnya.

"Onii-san, Lambo, K—Kyouya..." Tidak ada jawaban, tidak akan ada sama sekali. Mereka sudah tewas—

Guardiannya sudah tewas.

'_Tidak—_'

Keluarganya sudah tewas.

'_Tidak—_'

Sahabatnya sudah tewas.

'_Tidak, ini hanya mimpi...!_'

Matanya tertuju pada satu peti yang lainnya lagi. Pemuda berambut biru yang tampak memiliki rambut model nanas. Dan mata heterochrome yang kini tidak akan terbuka lagi untuk melihatnya, mulut yang tidak lagi bergerak untuk menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Mukuro... Mukuro…" memegangi wajah pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini, "Muku—" mengulangi nama itu, tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar begitu saja. Mengangkat tubuh itu dan memeluknya dengan erat, tidak ingin sama sekali melepaskannya, "AAAAAAAAH!"

"Tsuna!" Suara itu yang bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka bahkan tidak membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya. Pria berambut kuning dengan mata cokelat itu tampak menghampirinya. Mencoba menenangkan Tsuna yang tampak tidak ingin menjauhi enam peti mati di depannya itu, "Tsuna, Tsuna tenanglah!"

"L—lepaskan aku, aku tahu mereka akan sadar! A—aku ingin menunggu mereka," Don Cavallone itu tampak menahan sang Neo Vongola Primo. Mengeratkan giginya, menundukkan kepalanya dan membenamkannya di bahu Tsuna. Ia sendiri—ia sendiri juga kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya.

Tetapi ia harus kuat, karena ia tahu Tsuna lebih membutuhkan seseorang yang kuat daripada harus ikut merasa sedih dan terpukul.

"Tsuna, hentikan... Mereka sudah tidak ada Tsuna..."

"Tidak Dino-san, mereka tidak mungkin—"

"TSUNA!" Tsuna tersentak saat Dino menaikkan suaranya, "tenanglah—Chrome membutuhkanmu untuk menguatkannya... Aku, membutuhkanmu untuk membuatku tetap kuat."

"Kau tidak mengerti Dino-san..."

"Aku mengerti—" kaki Tsuna tampak melemas, sementara Dino tampak mencoba untuk menenangkan Tsuna dan menepuk kepalanya, "—apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku tidak mengerti? Aku juga kehilangan mereka—aku kehilangan Kyouya Tsuna..."

...

"Mereka pergi—mereka tidak ada disini lagi," Meremas pakaian pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu. Membiarkan isakan kecil itu perlahan semakin kuat, "apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa mereka Dino-san...?"

"Aku tahu kau bisa Tsuna—masih ada aku, masih ada Reborn dan juga Chrome serta yang lainnya..."

"Akan berbeda kalau tidak ada mereka..."

"Ya, aku tahu—" Dino hanya bisa membiarkan Tsuna berbicara semakin pelan dan tetap memeluknya dengan lembut. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sekarang. Hanya ini, yang ia butuhkan—bukan hanya untuk Tsuna, namun untuknya juga, "aku tahu mulai sekarang tidak akan sama Tsuna..."

{1}

Setelah Tsuna tenang, Dino membawanya ke kamarnya dan membiarkannya untuk tidur. Walaupun laporan menumpuk, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menyuruh sang boss muda untuk mengerjakannya. Tidak akan ada yang tega melakukannya, bahkan Reborn sekalipun.

Setelah malam mimpi buruk, dimana markas diserang saat sang boss Vongola tidak ada disana. Dimana markas sukses dihancurkan dan menewaskan semua guardian yang ada di sana—dan yang lebih penting adalah hari itu mereka sedang mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk sang Neo Vongola Primo keesokan harinya.

Dino hanya menghela nafas sembari menutup pintu kamar Tsuna. Akan bergerak saat melihat anak berusia 9 tahun yang tampak mengenakan jas hitam dan juga topi fedora.

Tentu, itu adalah Reborn—

"Bagaimana keadaan dame-Tsuna?"

"Sudah tenang, tetapi ia hancur—" Dino menggelengkan kepalanya dan Reborn hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia sendiri saat kejadian ikut bersama dengan Tsuna. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau itu semua akan terjadi.

Dino dan Reborn tampak membuka ruangan dimana keenam tubuh Vongola Guardian itu tampak terbaring. Meskipun mencoba untuk kuat, Reborn tahu kalau saat ini Dino sama hancurnya dengan Tsuna. Ia bisa melihat kantung mata yang ada di bawah mata Dino, dan tatapan kosong yang ada di wajah Dino.

Duduk di salah satu tepi peti, dimana Hibari Kyouya tampak berbaring. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengusap pipi pucat Hibari yang ada disana.

"Tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan tewas secepat ini—" tewas dalam usia 20 tahun. Tentu, itu terlalu cepat bahkan untuknya sendiri, "—kukira ia akan terus hidup. Minimal hingga aku yang terlebih dahulu tewas..."

"Dino—"

"Aku tahu Reborn... Saat orang tuaku tewas, kau sudah mengajarkanku untuk tidak menunjukkan emosiku. Tetapi—" Dino menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Satu tetes air mata pada akhirnya meluncur, diikut dengan tetesan lainnya dan pada akhirnya bersamaan dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari pria berusia 28 tahun itu, "—entah kenapa ini lebih menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan karena aku tidak siap untuk ini..."

Kalau saja ini Reborn yang biasanya, mungkin ia akan memukul Dino dan mengatakannya Clumsy Dino. Tetapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Saat ini ia hanya bisa diam dan menepuk kepala Dino. Membiarkan pria itu menangis, hanya untuk saat ini.

{1}

"_Shodaime, sekarang kami sedang mempersiapkan kejutan yang kau lihat sebelum menonton video ini!_" Tampak TV layar lebar di depannya menampakkan sosok sang Storm Guardian yang membawa beberapa benda di tangannya. Sejak ia menjadi boss, memang persiapan perayaannya selalu di rekam oleh orang-orang dari Vongola. Termasuk kejadian malam itu. Reborn mengatakan kalau Tsuna belum siap untuk melihatnya. Karena menggunakan robot, kamera ini dijalankan otomatis. Dan merekam semuanya hingga saat terakhir semua yang ada di mansion saat itu. Tetapi, kini Tsuna berada di kamarnya dan menyetel video itu. Dengan tatapan kosongnya hanya memfokuskan tatapannya di video, "_ini akan jadi hadiah yang spesial untukmu!_"

"_Hayato~_" Tsuna tampak tersenyum samar saat melihat Yamamoto memeluk Gokudera dari belakang. Biasanya Gokudera akan menyumpal mulut Yamamoto saat ia melakukan itu. Namun melihat reaksi saat itu hanya wajah yang tersipu dan kesal tanpa mau melepaskannya membuatnya sadar akan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Takeshi, "_yo Tsuna, aku melakukannya bukan? Aku mengatakannya pada Hayato!_"

Tsuna tertawa mendengarnya, ia ingat kalau Yamamoto mendatanginya dan mengatakan kalau ia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Gokudera. Namun yang Tsuna tahu, hingga terakhir bertemu Yamamoto tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"_Jangan menggangguku Takeshi, aku harus mempersiapkan ini sebelum Shodaime datang!_"

"_Whoaaa! Sekarang Tako-Head memanggil Take-nii dengan nama kecil!_" Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Lambo datang dengan mulut menganga dan beberapa krim kue di mulutnya. Ia bisa menebak kalau Lambo memakan kue ulang tahunnya saat ini.

"_Diamlah Aho-ushi! Dan kenapa kau lagi-lagi memakan kue milik Shodaime!_"

"_Aku lapar dan lelah, hanya sedikit lagipula Tsuna-nii tidak akan keberatan kalau aku memakan kuenya,"_ tampak memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Gokudera, Yamamoto mencoba untuk melerai mereka berdua yang tampak mulai bertengkar.

"_Maa-maa, Chrome sedang membelikan bahan kue yang lainnya dan sebentar lagi Tsuna akan selesai pertemuan. Sebaiknya jangan mengacaukan ruangan ini._" Karena itulah Chrome selamat, karena ia pergi saat itu untuk membeli bahan di luar markas.

"_EXTREEME! Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu Sawada kembali dan kita akan berpesta!"_ ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan suara teriakan Ryouhei yang sangat besar sementara volume dari TV itu sangat besar. Ia ingin mendengar suara teriakan itu, ia ingin mendengar suara mereka lagi.

"_Jangan berisik herbivore, cepat selesaikan ini aku tidak ingin berada disini lama-lama dengan kalian…"_

"H—hahaha… bahkan Kyouya berada disana tanpa perduli kalau ia tidak suka dengan keramaian," Tsuna tampak terus mencoba untuk tertawa meskipun yang terjadi air matanya semakin turun dengan derasnya.

"_Dimana kepala nanas itu?"_

Gokudera tampak menoleh di sekelilingnya saat pintu lift menuju aula yang berada di ruangan bawah tanah tampak terbuka. Mukuro yang tampak menyenderkan tubuhnya di tepi lift memegangi pinggangnya dan tampak mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum.

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Beberapa orang menyerang tiba-tiba markas. Kalau kalian tidak segera keluar dari sini, dipastikan mereka akan menghancurkan semuanya…"_ Tsuna tampak melihat kalau Mukuro seolah menahan sakit. Ia juga bisa melihat pinggang Mukuro yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"_Jangan biarkan mereka menginjakkan kaki di aula ini. Kita harus menyelesaikannya sebelum Shodaime kembali."_ Gokudera tampak siap dengan pistolnya dan begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Suara tembakan dan juga ledakan tampak terdengar saat itu. Tsuna memberikan libur pada hampir semua anak buah untuk hari itu.

Dan kalau saja ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti malam itu, ia tidak akan memberikan libur, tidak pada saat itu.

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana semua guardiannya terluka karena itu. Bahkan Hibari yang berhasil mengalahkan semuanya tampak terluka sangat parah karena jumlah musuh yang tidak berkurang. Tubuhnya gemetar saat kamera terus merekam bagaimana mereka satu per satu tumbang.

Tsuna hanya bisa diam dan meringkuk, memeluk lututnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya, bagaimana mungkin semua itu terjadi. Pada akhirnya ini semua salahnya—kalau saja ia tidak menghadiri pertemuan itu, kalau saja ia tidak memberikan libur pada setengah dari anak buah itu, kalau saja mereka tidak menolak untuk ikut pertemuan itu hanya karena mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya.

…

"Minna…" suara ledakan yang menghabisi semuanya terdengar dan hanya keheningan yang tampak terdengar saat itu. Tsuna bahkan tidak bisa lagi melihat apa yang ada di layar itu—ia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan disana.

"_Mereka sudah pergi…_" suara yang terdengar familiar itu membuatnya tersentak. Mengangkat kepalanya dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Tayangan video yang tampak menunjukkan reruntuhan bangunan mansion yang ia lihat. Namun bukan itu, tetapi sosok yang ada di sana.

Mukuro, dengan beberapa luka tembak di tubuhnya dan sebuah batang hitam yang menusuk dada kirinya. Nafasnya tampak memburu dan tampak kacau tidak sepertinya yang biasa.

"_Kufufu… sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menahan ilusi organ jantungku yang tertembak hingga Nagi datang—semuanya tewas sebelum ledakan terjadi, dan hanya Kyouya yang kulihat masih bertahan walaupun sepertinya ia tidak sempat untuk menghindari ledakan,_" Mukuro tampak terbatuk, entahlah darah yang keluar dari mulutnya itu berasal dari paru-parunya atau sudah berada di mulutnya.

"_Tetapi kuharap aku masih bisa bertahan sebentar lagi…"_ matanya tampak terlihat kosong dan juga hampir tertutup rapat. Tsuna mencoba untuk menyentuh layar yang menunjukkan wajah Mukuro itu, _"apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau kau melihat ini semua eh Tsunayoshi? Kuharap tidak ada yang akan berubah…"_

Tidak, tidak akan ada yang sama setelah semua ini…

"_Kufufufu… kira aku bisa menyerahkan hadiahku padamu saat kau ulang tahun. Tetapi kurasa tidak bisa huh?" _Tsuna tampak mengeratkan giginya, menyentuh layar itu seolah ia berada di hadapan Mukuro saat ini, _"ini bukan sepertiku yang akan mengatakan ini, tetapi—aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu… kau yang memberikanku tempat yang bernama rumah, yang entah sejak kapan tidak pernah kurasakan lagi…"_

"Mukuro…" Tsuna melihat kearah kotak yang ada di tangannya. Dino memberikannya, mengatakan kalau kotak ini ada di genggaman Mukuro saat mereka menemukannya. Ia tidak membukanya—tidak ingin membukanya.

"_Kuharap aku bisa mengatakannya sejak dulu, tetapi—Io, ti amo non importa cosa…Sawada Tsunayoshi…" _melihat kearah jam yang juga ada di layar kamera itu, yang sekarang juga terlihat di layar tempat Tsuna menonton.

23.59.59

"_Dan—"_

00.00

"_Buon compleanno amore mio…"_

.

.

.

—pip—

Layar video menjadi gelap, Tsuna tampak hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang membuka, namun tidak ada sama sekali suara baik teriakan maupun sepatah katapun.

_Mukuro…_

"A—aku…"

_Tidak…_

"AAAAAAH!"

{1}

"Dimana Tsuna-kun…?"

Enma yang berada di Holy Island saat kejadian tampak segera menuju ke markas Vongola mendengar tentang kehancuran markas Vongola. Tetapi berita kematian Guardian Vongola tidak pernah sampai ke telinganya.

"Sedang berada di ruangannya…"

Ngomong-ngomong, yang hancur adalah mansion tempat semua guardian tinggal, dan yang mereka tempati sekarang ada markas yang berada di bawah tanah. Enma hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke dalam bersama dengan Reborn.

"Apakah sudah ada data tentang musuh yang menghancurkan mansion?"

"Di rekaman manapun, tidak tampak emblem yang menunjukkan darimana mereka berasal. Sepertinya mereka sengaja untuk tidak memakainya, dan melakukan serangan diam-diam," Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya, "ledakan itu menghancurkan semua tanda dari keberadaan mereka. Tetapi kami mencoba untuk tetap mencari tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan data korban jiwa?"

…

"Reborn-san?"

"Seratus dua puluh orang di mansion—ditambah dengan enam orang," Enma sedikit bingung kenapa enam orang itu harus dipisahkan oleh Reborn. Namun mengingat jumlahnya, firasat buruk langsung terfikirkan olehnya.

"Enam orang—semua guardian selain Chrome masuk dalam daftar korban jiwa sejauh ini…"

Dan Enma mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Tsuna sekarang setelah mendengar itu.

"S—Signor Reborn, Don Shimon…" salah satu anak buah tamak menghampiri mereka saat keduanya hendak menuju ke ruangan Tsuna. Membungkuk sebelum tampak menatap Reborn dan juga Enma yang bingung dengan tatapan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"M—maaf, tetapi Primo…"

{1}

"Tsuna, apakah kau fikir mereka akan senang kalau kau melakukan ini?!"

Suara itu tampak terdengar dari aula besar yang ada di dekat Reborn dan juga Enma yang segera bergegas saat mendengar nada bicara anak buah itu. Suara Dino yang tampak panik dan juga cemas—itulah yang terdengar.

"Aku tidak akan mengubahnya…"

BRAK!

Dino menoleh untuk menemukan Reborn dan juga Enma disana. Tsuna tampak duduk di kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan pintu masuk. Reborn bisa melihat Tsuna yang berada dalam mode HDWM menautkan kedua tangannya dan tampak menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan juga kosong.

"Reborn, lakukan sesuatu!" Reborn tampak hanya berjalan dan mendekati Tsuna yang tidak bergerak ataupun menatap langsung wajah Reborn.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dame-Tsuna…?"

"Mereka tewas karena aku meremehkan musuh di luar," Reborn sedikit menyerengit saat mendengar nada bicara Tsuna yang dingin. Enma sepertinya juga merasakan itu, "aku akan memburu mereka… apapun yang terjadi, bahkan kalau aku harus mengotori tanganku dengan darah…"

"Tsuna-kun…"

"Jangan berani kau mengatakannya dame-Tsuna…"

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengubah kembali Neo Vongola menjadi kelompok mafia—"

**{To be Continue}**

Duh, rencananya ga mau nambah multichap tapi ada yang minta buat ni ffic muncul. Hehehe, maaf kalau gaje—jadi ini ffic saya yang kedua. Tetap dengan paket pairing saya yang biasa, dan lagi coba buat dark!Tsuna walaupun ga sampai habis.

Setting chapter pertama adalah 4YL artinya semuanya tewas pas usianya 18 tahun, untuk Mukuro sama Ryouhei 19, dan untuk Hibari 20 :)

Oke, kalau mau tanya silahkan—mau Review sangat dipersilahkan ^^~

**{RnR}**


	2. Chapter 2

Title :Fallen Sky

Genre :Family/Angst

Pairing :6927, D18, 8059

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning :Death!Chara, OOC, Dark!Tsuna, Shounen-Ai

.

Vongola bukan lagi kelompok mafia saat Tsuna menjabat sebagai Neo Vongola Primo. Namun, keadaan itu malah membuat mimpi terburuk terjadi. Saat semua itu semakin memburuk—sebuah kejadian benar-benar akan mempengaruhi semuanya. Akanlah menjadi lebih baik, atau malah memperburuk suasana.

{2}

Chap. 2, 2 Years Later

{2}

Suasana di markas tampak sangat sepi dan juga tidak ada suara ledakan ataupun yang lainnya seperti biasa terdengar. Sudah 2 tahun sejak saat itu—ketika penghancuran mansion Vongola yang menewaskan seratus dua puluh enam orang termasuk enam guardian utama Vongola.

Semuanya berubah, tidak ada lagi suara tawa ataupun suara ledakan kecil yang tidak berbahaya karena berasal dari sang Storm Guardian yang bertengkar atau hanya suara argument dari sang Mist dan Cloud Guardian. Rasanya seperti sebuah kota mati yang tidak memiliki kehidupan.

"Bossu, aku membawakan hasil misi kemarin seperti yang anda minta—" seorang gadis berambut indigo tampak mengetuk sebuah pintu yang ada di depannya sebelum membuka perlahan karena tidak ada sama sekali suara yang keluar sebagai jawaban, "—bossu…?"

"_Jangan memakan semuanya bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Shodaime ingin semua kue itu!"_

"_Diamlah tako-head, Tsuna-nii tidak akan makan sebanyak ini minimal Reborn tidak akan memperbolehkannya!"_

"_Maa-maa, bagaimana kalau kalian berhenti sebelum tempat ini hancur?"_

Suara-suara itu tampak terdengar dari ruangan yang gelap gulita itu. Hanya ada cahaya dari sebuah layar video yang menjadi penerangannya. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu tampak duduk di sofa yang ada di depan layar itu, duduk tenang sambil memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Boss—" gadis itu berhenti mendekat saat melihat beberapa bercak darah yang ada di tempat itu. Jangan lupakan tubuh-tubuh yang kini tampak tergeletak begitu saja dengan beberapa bagian tubuh mereka tampak terpotong namun membeku sebelum mengeluarkan darah.

Bukan hanya satu, namun ada tiga tubuh saat itu.

"Mereka mencoba untuk menerobos ke markas, mist flame milikmu benar-benar membantuku untuk menghilangkan keberadaan ruangan ini Chrome," suara itu tampak tidak lagi ceria ataupun berwibawa. Hanya tampak dingin dan juga menakutkan bagi satu-satunya guardian Vongola yang tersisa itu, "ah, aku jadi memegang kaset rekaman ini dengan tangan yang kotor…"

Chrome bisa melihat tangan itu yang tampak bersimbah darah. Gadis pemegang mist flame itu sedikit mundur sebelum memegang tangannya sendiri dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna Indigo di tangannya.

Dengan segera tampak berjongkok di depan Tsuna dan mengusap tangan Tsuna begitu juga dengan tempat kaset yang dibawa olehnya. Dua tahun sudah benar-benar mengubah sifat dari Tsuna—yang awalnya benar-benar ramah seolah tidak bisa membunuh bahkan seekor semutpun, menjadi seseorang yang terlihat seperti haus akan darah dan juga pertarungan.

Trauma akan kematian semua guardiannya benar-benar mendorongnya jatuh ke jurang yang paling dalam. Membuatnya seolah buta akan semua hal dan hanya menginginkan balas dendam saja.

"Apakah kau terluka?" Tsuna tampak memegang wajah Chrome dan menyibakkan rambut indigonya untuk melihat gadis yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi darinya itu. Berbeda dengan para musuhnya, Tsuna benar-benar menjadi sangat protektif dengan para anak buah dan juga guardiannya—dalam hal ini hanya Chrome.

Sedikit terluka, ia bisa gelap mata dan melukai lebih banyak siapapun yang melakukannya.

"Tidak bossu, apakah kau ingin aku meletakkan laporan ini atau—"

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin membaca laporan untuk hari ini," Chrome mengerti, semuanya mengerti kenapa pemuda itu bersikap seperti sekarang. Hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Oktober dimana seharusnya dirayakan ulang tahun ke-20 sang pemimpin pertama Neo Vongola. Namun, tidak sejak 2 tahun yang lalu—mereka bahkan tabu untuk menyebutkan atau mengingatkan sang boss akan hari ini.

Memegangi kepalanya dan tampak bernafas cepat dan tidak teratur, Chrome yang melihat tubuh sang boss gemetar segera bergerak dan memberikan obat penenang padanya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Chrome…"

"Tidak apa-apa," menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat kotak yang dipegang oleh Tsuna dengan erat berisi 5 Vongola Gear milik semua guardian yang tewas dan juga sebelah dari anting Vongola Mist Gear milik Mukuro terpasang di telinga Tsuna.

"Bossu—" Tsuna tampak sedikit merespon saat Chrome memanggilnya, "selamat ulang tahun…"

CRASH!

Chrome tersentak dan menutup matanya saat gelas yang ada di samping Tsuna membeku dan pecah begitu saja. Ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengucapkan itu selama ini. Namun tetap saja, pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa menyadarkan pemuda itu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah mendengarkanmu berbicara—apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

…

"Tidak… maaf sudah mengganggu anda, bossu…"

{2}

Chrome tampak menghela nafas saat pintu ruangan Tsuna tampak tertutup saat ia keluar dari ruangannya. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar setiap kali ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsuna, namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Saat ia akan melangkah, matanya menangkap sosok Reborn dan juga Dino yang tampak berjalan kearahnya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa Chrome?"

"U—um, sebaiknya beberapa anak buah membersihkan lantai ruangan bossu. Ia akan histeris kalau saat lampu menyala ia melihat darah itu," Chrome hanya mengangguk saat ditanya oleh Dino. Dino dan Reborn tampak saling bertatapan dengan raut wajah menunjukkan rasa aneh, "ada tiga mayat di dalam sana. Penyusup yang masuk ke markas Vongola..."

...

"A—aku akan memanggil beberapa anak buah. Permisi Reborn-san, Dino-san..." Dan dengan segera Chrome melewati Reborn dan Dino yang hanya menatapnya. Mereka yang ingin memasuki tempat itu tampak mengurungkan niat mereka.

"Tsuna benar-benar sudah berubah. Aku memang sudah menduga karena kematian mereka akan membuatnya terpuruk. Tetapi aku tidak percaya kalau ia akan seperti ini," Dino dan Reborn tampak menepi saat beberapa anak buah tampak akan memasuki ruangan itu untuk membersihkan mayat yang ada di dalam ruangan sang boss.

"Bukankah kau juga berubah?" Dino menoleh pada Reborn yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di topi fedoranya, "kau sudah tidak lagi membutuhkan anak buahmu untuk tidak bersifat ceroboh. Dan kutebak, itu bukan karena kau semakin kuat tetapi karena kau tidak ingin kehilangan anak buahmu yang mungkin tewas saat mengikutimu."

...

"Kau benar-benar hebat Reborn, semua yang kau katakan—itu benar." Dino mencoba untuk tertawa saat itu. Memang, ia menjadi boss mafia lebih lama daripada Tsuna. Namun, yang ia tahu ia tidak pernah sampai terpukul seperti saat ia kehilangan Hibari seperti sekarang. Terlebih kehilangan Tsuna yang ia kenal, "aku mencintai Kyouya, sungguh. Kenyataannya ia adalah segalanya untukku. Dan kematiannya, cukup untuk membuatku terpukul. Namun, perubahan Tsuna yang membuatku berfikir—apakah aku akan sepertinya kalau saja Romario atau semua anak buahku tewas? Akankah aku berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbeda?"

"Kalau kau mengatakan seperti itu, kenapa kau masih mengikuti Tsuna," Dino tampak menghilangkan senyumannya. Cavallone memang tidak banyak berubah, namun ia menjadi lebih brutal daripada sebelumnya, "apakah kau juga ingin membalaskan dendam Kyouya?"

...

"Ya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun yang membunuh Kyouya, apapun alasan mereka." Reborn tidak perlu terkejut dengan hal itu tentu saja, "tetapi, mungkin di dalam lubuk hatiku... Aku tahu kalau alasanku adalah—melihat Tsuna kembali seperti dulu..."

"Kau tahu itu mustahil bukan?"

"Ya—aku tahu..." Dino menatap Tsuna dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka di depannya, "walaupun itu membunuh dirinya, aku tahu Tsuna tidak akan bisa berubah..."

{2}

Byakuran adalah orang yang bisa mengetahui apapun yang ada di dunia parallel, masa depan, dan masa lalu. Ia bukan orang yang baik—namun Vongola adalah kelompok yang membuatnya sedikit berubah. Memiliki seseorang yang mengerti, selalu membantunya walaupun di masa lalu (atau dalam kasus mereka masa depan) mereka adalah musuh.

"Byakuran..."

"Ah, Uni—" menoleh saat melihat gadis remaja sang mantan pemegang Sky Pacifier dan sekarang adalah boss Giglio Nero dengan senyuman khasnya, "—apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku?"

"Kau merasakannya juga bukan?" Senyumannya tampak membeku saat mendengar itu. Uni benar-benar memiliki darah keturunan langsung dari Sephira. Bahkan tidak memakai sky pacifierpun ia masih memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan, "salah satu dari dunia parallel bertabrakan dan menyebabkan sesuatu yang... Aneh."

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya—" melihat Mare Ring di tangannya yang berkilauan. Setelah membantu Vendice dan Vongola, mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari Tsuna—pada akhirnya Byakuran mendapatkan kembali Mare Ringnya kembali, "—ini berhubungan dengan Vongola..."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

...

"Mengawasi—kalau mereka mengancam Vongola, aku akan memburu mereka. Seperti pembunuh Mukuro-kun dan semua guardian Tsunayoshi-kun~" jawabnya dengan nada sarkasis dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Uni hanya bisa menghela nafas. Runtuhnya Vongola bukan berdampak hanya pada Vongola dan Cavallone—namun semuanya.

'_Kuharap ini bukan hal yang buruk—_'

{2}

Suara ledakan dan juga tebasan pedang tampak terdengar di salah satu sudut kota Sicilly. Tidak ada seseorangpun yang mencoba melerai atau bahkan mendekati mereka. Nafas yang memburu dan juga tetesan darah yang bercampur dengan air hujan tampak menjadi latar dari tempat itu.

"Kau brengsek..." Suara yang familiar dengan rambut berwarna perak itu tampak terdengar dan mata hijau itu menatap lurus kearah sosok yang ada di depannya. Tubuhnya tampak terluka, dan di kedua tangannya tampak beberapa dinamit terselip disana.

"Maa-maa, apakah itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk saat ini—" nada yang santai dan juga tawa pelan yang khas, pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan luka di dagu itu tampak tersenyum sambil menaruh pedang di bahunya. Tubuhnya tidaklah lebih baik dari pemuda yang ada di depannya, "—smoking bomb Hayato...?"

"Heh, kau hanyalah anjing dari seorang Hibari Kyouya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia menyuruhmu untuk memburuku—" senyuman sinis tampak terlihat, senyuman di wajah pemuda itu tampak menghilang, "kenapa? Kau lupa kalau saat SMP aku berada dalam satu sekolah denganmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat—tidak ada yang namanya teman yang harus kuingat saat berada di SMP selain Hibari..."

...

"Jadi, bisakah kita lanjutkan? Aku harus membunuhmu dan melaporkannya pada Hibari," jawab pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya dan nada yang seolah mengatakan satu hal yang biasa dan juga tidak mengerikan.

"Heh, kau fikir aku akan begitu saja menyerah? Yamamoto Takeshi—?" Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan segera menerjang kearah Gokudera yang sudah siap dengan dinamit di tangannya. Namun, saat itu tiba-tiba saja sesuatu tampak menabrak diri mereka, sebelum asap mengepul diantara mereka dan—

{2}

Matanya berat dan juga susah untuk dibuka. Namun, pada akhirnya ia harus bangun dan menghadapi hari lainnya tanpa kehadiran semua guardiannya. Sudah dua tahun lamanya, dan ia masih terus berharap kalau apa yang terjadi malam itu hanyalah mimpi dan suatu saat ia akan membuka mata dan melihat mereka kembali.

"Kau sudah sadar Tsuna?" Dino yang tampak menunggu Tsuna sadar tersenyum saat menatap mata karamel itu. Sepertinya sebelum Chrome masuk ke dalam ruangan Tsuna, pemuda itu demam dan baru disadari oleh Dino dan juga Reborn saat mereka sedang mengeceknya, "jangan bergerak dulu. Kau kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan."

"Aku bermimpi," Tsuna duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Dino hanya menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan bingung, "aku melihat Hayato dan juga Takeshi..."

"Tsuna..."

"Bukan mimpi yang bagus—aku bermimpi kalau mereka bertarung satu sama lainnya," memegangi kepalanya dan tampak menutup matanya erat dengan dahi yang berkedut, "bukan pertengkaran biasa, mereka benar-benar ingin membunuh satu sama lainnya..."

"Itu hanya mimpi bukan? Tenang saja—" menepuk kepala Tsuna dan tersenyum. Dalam hati, Dino cukup bingung karena ini kali pertama Tsuna bermimpi seperti itu. Seolah itu adalah pertanda akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Apa lagi yang akan menjadi lebih buruk setelah kematian guardian Vongola dan Tsuna yang berubah, "bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu? Kudengar dari anak buahmu kau belum makan sejak 2 hari yang lalu?"

"Apakah sudah ada kabar siapa yang membunuh mereka, Dino-san?" Dino benar-benar bersyukur walaupun Tsuna berubah ia masih memanggilnya seperti biasa.

"Maaf Tsuna, kami sudah berusaha mencari informasi tentang mereka, namun tidak ada satupun yang kami temukan," Dino bisa melihat wajah Tsuna mengeras saat mendengar itu. Ia ingin membantu sungguh, dan ia sudah melakukan sebaik yang ia bisa. Namun, jejak mereka terlalu susah untuk dilacak.

"Setelah mereka kutemukan, aku akan membunuh mereka seperti apa yang mereka lakukan," Tsuna menghela nafas dan menatap kearah tangannya. Ia sudah mengotori tangannya dengan darah yang tidak terhitung sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Lagi-lagi Vongola menjadi kelompok mafia yang paling mengerikan di dunia hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membunuh mereka Tsuna?"

...

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?" Tawa itu, Dino tidak menyukai nada tawa dari sang adik seperguruan. Menoleh untuk menemukan tatapan kosong dan tajam dari Tsuna dan senyuman dingin di wajah mungilnya itu, "Vongola sudah menjadi kelompok mafia yang bahkan lebih ditakuti daripada generasi sebelumnya oleh semua orang. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Tsuna—"

"Primo, seseorang menyerang markas yang berada di kota Palermo!" Tsuna segera menegakkan badannya mendengar itu. Dino benar-benar mengutuk anak buah yang menyebarkan berita itu tetapi tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ada penyerangan dan tidak ada yang memberitahu, akan dianggap penghianat dan tidak akan segan Tsuna untuk membunuh mereka dengan tangannya.

"Maaf Dino-san, aku harus pergi..."

"Aku akan ikut," Dino tidak akan meninggalkan Tsuna. Selain karena tubuhnya yang tidak sehat, ia harus menghentikan Tsuna sebelum semakin jauh terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Tsuna sendiri tampak tidak keberatan dan tampak berjalan memakai pakaian dan juga jubahnya sebelum berjalan keluar menuju limo yang akan membawa mereka ke Palermo. Mengambil handphonenya, Tsuna menghubungi salah satu anak buah di Palermo.

"Pastikan tidak ada musuh yang keluar dari kota Palermo. Aku akan menghancurkannya dengan tanganku sendiri," hanya ada balasan singkat dari telpon itu sebelum ia menutup handphone itu dan tampak masuk ke dalam limo yang ada di depannya bersama dengan Dino.

{2}

Tidak ada yang tersisa, hanya ada mayat-mayat yang tampak membeku ataupun beberapa bongkahan es berwarna merah yang merupakan darah yang membeku. Di tengah mayat itu tampak Tsuna yang berdiri dan hanya memandangi tubuh-tubuh di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dino sendiri tampak mencoba untuk mengikat beberapa musuh yang berhasil ia selamatkan dengan cambuknya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya," Tsuna tampak berjalan mendekat kearah musuh yang diikat oleh Dino disana. Mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tsuna membuat Dino dengan segera menahan tangan Tsuna yang sudah akan mengeluarkan Zero Point Breaktough First Edition-nya untuk membekukan lawan, "ada apa Dino-san?"

"Tsuna, hentikan. Mereka sudah tidak bisa melawan," Dino tampak menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan serius. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Tsuna melakukan lebih dari ini.

"Orang-orang seperti mereka yang membunuh Mukuro dan juga yang lainnya," tatapannya tidak berubah dan tampak kosong sembari menatap Dino yang mengeratkan peganganya. Dan juga yang lainnya, memang orang seperti mereka yang membuat Hibari Kyouya—Kyouya-nya terbunuh. Tetapi ia tidak ingin Tsuna terjun kedalam kegelapan yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya," suara itu membuat Dino dan juga Tsuna menoleh dan menemukan Reborn yang tampak berjalan kearah mereka. Tsuna yang mengetahui dan mempercayai mantan tutornya itu tampak mematikan mode HDWMnya dan menutup matanya pelan, "sebaiknya kau beristirahat bersama dengan Dino saja dame-Tsuna…"

"Itu ide yang bagus, aku tahu tempat yang tepat untuk beristirahat," Dino benar-benar berterima kasih dengan Reborn saat itu yang bisa membuat Tsuna menghentikan sesuatu yang buruk yang mungkin saja akan terjadi kalau tidak segera dihentikan, "aku tahu tempat dimana cake yang kau sukai berada. Bagaimana?"

…

"Aku akan memberikan laporannya padamu dame-Tsuna, pergilah…"

"Baiklah, saat kembali aku menginginkan laporannya langsung darimu Reborn," Tsuna tersenyum dan mengangguk, Dino mendorong pelan bahu Tsuna dan segera meninggalkan Reborn sendirian disana dengan beberapa anak buah dan juga musuh yang sudah tidak berdaya disana.

{2}

"Ternyata seperti itu," Byakuran yang tampak berada di markas Millefiore membuka mata dan tampak menatap sekeliling dengan serius. Dengan segera ia beranjak, dan tampak mencari sosok yang seharusnya ada di markas saat itu dan tentu saja beberapa saat kemudian ia temukan.

"Byakuran, apakah kau—"

"Aku merasakannya Uni, dunia parallel yang kacau itu—entah siapa yang melakukannya tetapi apa yang kurasakan sepertinya benar," tampak menatap Uni yang sepertinya juga merasakan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, "keadaannya akan benar-benar kacau kalau sampai Tsunayoshi-kun menemukannya…"

"Tetapi kalau sampai 'mereka' berada disini? Bukankah itu—"

"Tidak, dunia parallel yang hancur itu berbeda dengan apa yang kau fikirkan Uni," Byakuran mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang dari handphonenya. Tentu saja, Reborn, Tsuna, Chrome, atau siapapun yang berada di markas Vongola dan bisa menghubungi sang boss.

"Apa maksudmu Byakuran?"

{2}

Berjalan masih berada di Palermo bersama dengan Dino dan juga beberapa anak buah yang bertugas untuk menjaga kedua don mafia itu. Jalanan tampak sepi dan juga damai, tentu karena tidak ada yang berani menyerang sembarangan kota yang tampak dilindungi oleh boss Vongola.

"Bagaimana kalau sesekali kau kembali ke Jepang? Maman pasti sangat senang melihatmu kembali," Dino tampak mencoba membujuk Tsuna. Sejak kejadian malam itu Tsuna tidak pernah sama sekali menginjakkan kaki ke Namimori sedikitpun. Ia sendiri lebih sering menuju ke sana hanya untuk melihat keadaan Nana dan juga Iemitsu

"Kalau saja aku memiliki waktu, aku akan datang kesana…"

…

"Kau menyibukkan dirimu Tsuna, apa yang membuatmu takut untuk menginjakkan kaki ke Namimori?" Tsuna sedikit tersentak karena perkataan Dino. Memang benar, ia menghindar dari kota tempat semuanya dimulai. Tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Reborn dan juga yang lainnya.

"Apakah kau berfikir aku akan begitu saja bisa menginjakkan kaki di kota itu Dino-san?" tersenyum datar sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menghela nafas sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya, "kota itu hanya mengingatkanku lebih pada mereka. Aku bahkan terkejut karena kau masih bisa berada disana…"

"Tetapi apakah kau—"

"Dan sebelum kau bertanya, aku merindukan kaa-san—sungguh… walau bagaimanapun ia adalah ibuku Dino-san, tetapi apakah ia masih mau melihatku yang sudah terlanjur mengotori semuanya dengan darah?" tertawa pelan menatap Dino yang menyerengit mendengar itu, "lagipula musuh Vongola akan tahu tentang kaa-san kalau aku berada disana. Aku akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Iemitsu saja…"

"Kau masih bisa berhenti sekarang Tsuna, aku akan membantumu kalau kau ingin…"

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan itu bukan Dino-san? Tidak akan… karena—"

DHUAR!

Suara ledakan yang terjadi di dekat Tsuna dan juga Dino tampak membuat keduanya menghentikan pembicaraan dan tampak terkejut dengan ledakan yang tiba-tiba terjadi itu. Asap putih tampak mengepul karena ledakan yang terjadi disana.

"Apa—penyerangan lagi?!" Tsuna sudah bersiap dengan glove miliknya dan juga flame yang menyala di kepala dan juga tangannya.

"Brengsek, ledakan apa tadi—"

"Maa, sejak kapan langit jadi cerah? Kukira tadi hujan…"

"Kau lebih mementingkan cuaca daripada ledakan itu?!"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih mementingkan hal lainnya…"

Dua suara yang berasal dari dua siluet yang ada di antara kepulan asap itu tampak membuat Dino menghentikan pergerakan Tsuna. Suara yang baru disadari oleh Tsuna tampak sangat familiar itu benar-benar membuat tubuhnya membeku.

Asap semakin menipis, saat dua orang yang berada di dalam kepulan asap itu tampak semakin jelas dan semakin jelas. Hingga akhirnya saat asap menghilang sempurna, dua sosok yang familiar itu terlihat jelas.

"Ap…a?" bahkan Dino sendiri tampak membulatkan matanya melihat bagaimana pemuda berambut perak yang memegang dinamit itu sedang berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan luka di dagunya—yang sedang tersenyum dingin sambil memegang pedangnya.

"H—Hayato, Takeshi…" Tsuna mencoba untuk berlari dan tampak mendekati keduanya untuk memastikan kalau apa yang dilihatnya bukannya ilusi ataupun delusinya saja.

"Oh otakmu terkadang jalan juga—" suara itu sedikit berbisik, tidak sadar kalau Tsuna berlari kearahnya. Hell, bahkan ia tidak perduli dengan sekelilingnya saat ini, "—yang lebih penting adalah… menghabisimu sekarang juga."

Dino mendengar itu—Tsuna tampaknya sedikit terguncang hingga tidak mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut perak itu dan saat Dino melihat sebuah pistol yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Gokudera—

"Tsuna!" ia dengan segera menghentikan Tsuna yang masih mendekati mereka.

BANG!

Dan saat itu mata Tsuna benar-benar terbuka ketika peluru yang tertembak itu mengenai bahu Yamamoto tanpa ada ragu sedikitpun. Seolah Gokudera memang benar-benar ingin membunuh pemuda di depannya.

"Aku akan menghakhiri semua ini disini… Yamamoto Takeshi."

{2}

"Dunia parallel dikacaukan oleh seseorang hingga bertabrakan dengan masa ini. Beberapa orang dari dunia parallel yang berbeda terkirim kemari—tetapi aku belum mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang sudah dan akan terkirim," Byakuran memakan kue marshmalownya sambil berbincang dengan Uni di depannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan kalau dunia parallel yang bertabrakan itu berbeda?"

…

"Dunia itu—adalah dunia dimana Tsunayoshi-kun tidak pernah ada di dunia ini," Uni tampak menyerengit, sedikit banyak menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Byakuran, "semua guardian Vongola dan juga yang lainnya… mereka tidak pernah mengenal seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi."

{To be Continue}

Ehm, ada yang kurang ngerti? ^^;

Jadi, ada kekacauan diantara dunia parallel satu dengan yang lainnya. Membuat dua dunia bertabrakan dan pada akhirnya beberapa orang dari dunia yang berbeda terkirim ke masa dimana Tsuna berada.

Tentu yang ngirim masih misterius ^^

Dan dunia yang terkena imbas adalah "Dunia dimana tidak ada Sawada Tsunayoshi" jadi, bisa terbayang kalau semua guardian akan memiliki kehidupan yang benar-benar berbeda. Dua orang yang pertama kali tampak, Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto ;)

Nah, silahkan kalau ada yang mau ditanya atau masih bingung, saya tunggu reviewnya ^^

{RnR}

Himeji Arisa {Dark!Tuna ga terlalu difokusin sih, saya ga bisa bikin ffic yang terlalu dark :| nah ada alasan kenapa ditulis kalau pairingnya kaya di atas dan mungkin sudah terjawab kemungkinannya di chap ini ;) makasih buah reviewnya ^^}

Skyruu {Maaf ya, tapi Dark!Tuna ga terlalu difokusin karena saya sendiri ga bisa bikin ffic!Dark xp makasih fave sama reviewnya ^^}

Widi Orihara {Terjawab di chap ini~ ;)}

Sherry dark jewel {Makasih ^^ silahkan membaca~}

Yuto {yep, saya berusaha buat bikin tragis walaupun kayaknya kurang :|}

LalaNur Aprillia {Naaa, tenang aja—mereka ga bener-bener ditinggalin kok ;)}


	3. Chapter 3

**Urara S. H** {Makasih ^^}

**DeLoAniMan U-know** {waaah, saya terharu :') makasih ^^ semoga ini tidak mengecewakan :D}

**Nabila Chan BTL** {makasih ^^}

**Alicia . Usagi** {sa-saya malu O\\\O dan btw makasih ^^}

**Malachan12** {Thanks :D}

**Sinister lansteiner** {hint Yaoi? Sudah ada walaupun dikit xD nah masalah Dino atau Reborn atau Xanxus ntar ada dua, itu malah ada plotnya ^^ ditunggu aja :D dan semoga seiring berjalannya waktu pertanyaan anda akan terjawal ^^ dan makasih ya sudah baca .\\\.}

**NTheYaoiLoverz** {Karena itu dunia parallel yang berbeda :] makasih ^^}

**Foschia Cielo** {sa-saya juga hancur kok nulisnya ||D /nahloh makasih sudah baca ^^}

**Himeji Arisa** {iyaaa Tunanya jadi gitu T_T /lah g—ga niat buat bikin hint 8018 kok /siul2 /crossfinger tapi tetep 8059 sama D18 :D}

**Edogawa Riza** {sudah update ^^ maaf lama :)}

**Rye Yureka** {iya nih, antara ga tega bikin Tuna terlalu dark sama ga bisa bikin fic dark /plak}

**Sherry dark jewel** {ane dapat ide dari ffic lama...tapi lupa judulnya, yang tentang Tsuna dibawa ke dunia parallel dimana para guardiannya ga pernah ketemu sama dia dan saling bunuh o.o}

**LalaNur Aprilia** {hehehe xD bukan cuma itu, tapi karena Chrome itu guardiannya yang tersisa, pastinya dia jadi over sama Chrome :)}

.

Title :Fallen Sky

Genre :Family/Angst

Pairing :6927, D18, 8059

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning :Death!Chara, OOC, Dark!Tsuna, Shounen-Ai

.

Vongola bukan lagi kelompok mafia saat Tsuna menjabat sebagai Neo Vongola Primo. Namun, keadaan itu malah membuat mimpi terburuk terjadi. Saat semua itu semakin memburuk—sebuah kejadian benar-benar akan mempengaruhi semuanya. Akanlah menjadi lebih baik, atau malah memperburuk suasana.

{2}

Chap. 3, You're Back

{2}

"A—aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan Dino-san?"

Tsuna masih menatap pemandangan di depannya saat Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto saling membunuh di depannya. Bukan saling membunuh seperti dulu—ketika mereka berdua hanya bercanda, namun ini—mereka benar-benar tidak akan perduli jika ada yang terbunuh diantara mereka.

"Percayalah Tsuna, aku juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat."

"Aku harus menghentikannya—" dan Dino setuju akan hal itu. Lagipula ia yakin kalau Tsuna tidak akan mungkin melukai ataupun terluka karena serangan Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto saat ini. Dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Tsuna, membiarkan Tsuna yang mengaktifkan dying willnya dan segera bergerak ketengah mereka berdua.

Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto yang tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan dari Tsuna tidak bisa menghentikan serangan mereka. Namun tentu saja yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna bukanlah hanya bunuh diri dengan menerjang kearah mereka berdua.

"Zero Point Breakthough: First Edition…" dengan segera membekukan baik tanah yang ada diantara kaki Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera hingga kaki mereka membeku dan gerakan mereka terhenti.

"Ap—"

"Hayato, Takeshi—apa yang kalian berdua lakukan! Ti—tidak seharusnya kalian—" Tsuna menatap keduanya yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga, atau aku akan meledakkanmu sekarang juga!" Tsuna tampak menatap Gokudera yang menatapnya seolah tidak mengenalnya sama sekali—atau memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Maa, maaf tetapi aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku—" kali ini Yamamoto yang tampak masih tersenyum namun pedangnya tampak tereratkan lebih kuat, "aku tidak bisa membiarkan targetku kabur begitu saja bukan? Aku harus membunuhnya…"

"Membunuh? Tetapi—" Tsuna tampak menatap keduanya yang menatapnya dengan serius. Seolah mengatakan 'lepaskan ini atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu sekarang.'.

"Yang benar saja, bermimpilah karena aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu…"

"Huh, tetapi aku sudah banyak membunuh orang-orang yang lebih kuat darimu."

"Teme—aku tidak akan mudah untuk dibunuh olehmu brengsek!"

"Tsuna—" Dino menatap Tsuna yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong namun air mata itu tidak bisa disembunyikan saat melihat kedua guardian yang sangat ingin ia temui—sahabat pertamanya yang selalu bersama dengannya sejak SMP itu malah ingin saling membunuh.

"Kalian sudah mengganggu ketenangan wilayah kekuasaan Vongola. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian lolos begitu saja…" flame yang tampak berada di tubuhnya semakin besar dan saat Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tidak sadar, Tsuna sudah memukul leher belakang mereka berdua membuat mereka berdua pingsan begitu saja.

Dino dengan segera menangkap Yamamoto saat Gokudera ditangkap oleh Tsuna. Menatap Tsuna, yang hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kosong sebelum menoleh dan tersenyum pada Dino.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang… Dino-san…?"

{3}

"Dino."

Berbalik saat mendengar suara yang familiar, Dino yang kembali ke markas bersama dengan Tsuna dan juga Gokudera serta Yamamoto menemukan Reborn yang berjalan bersama dengan Byakuran, Uni, dan juga Enma. Menghela nafas, ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan dame-Tsuna saat ini?"

"Masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya," Dino menoleh pada ruangan Tsuna yang ada di belakangnya saat Tsuna berada di depan layar yang menunjukkan dua buah kamera pengawas. Di kamar yang merawat Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera, "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Saat itu mereka berdua saling ingin membunuh, bahkan seolah tidak mengenal Tsuna sama sekali."

Kali ini Byakuran dan juga Uni saling bertatapan dan mengangguk.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

…

"Sebenarnya—"

{3}

"Dunia parallel bertabrakan?"

Dino, Enma, dan juga Reborn menatap kearah kedua pemimpin Millefiore itu. Uni hanya mengangguk dan tampak menunduk lemas.

"Entah apa penyebabnya, tetapi salah satu dari dunia parallel tampak bertabrakan dengan masa ini. Dan beberapa orang sepertinya terkena dampaknya," Byakuran tampak menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi, sambil menatap semua yang ada disana, "aku tidak menyangka kalau yang akan datang adalah Gokudera Hayato dan juga Yamamoto Takeshi dari dimensi itu."

"Lalu kenapa mereka saling membunuh dan juga seolah tidak mengenal dame-Tsuna?"

"Karena di dalam dunia itu, mereka tidak pernah mengenal Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yang kulihat, Vongola dipimpin oleh Xanxus dan benar-benar terlihat kacau," jangan fikir Xanxus menjadi baik seperti sekarang, karena dulu ia memang hanya menginginkan kekuasaan dan kekuatan sebelum mengenal Tsuna, "Yamamoto Takeshi diselamatkan oleh Hibari Kyouya—" Dino sedikit menyerengit saat mendengar nama itu, "dan menjadi pengikuti setianya."

"Lalu Gokudera-san?"

"Ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk menjadi tangan kanan Vongola. Tetapi ia pindah ke Namichuu dan sekarang tetap menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Sepertinya Hibari Kyouya mengicarnya, dan menyuruh Yamamoto Takeshi untuk membunuhnya."

…

"Begitu?" suara itu membuat mereka menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna yang sepertinya mendengarkan mereka sedaritadi, "dengan kata lain kalian mengatakan kalau mereka benar-benar Hayato-kun dan juga Takeshi, tetapi dilain pihak mereka juga bukan."

"Begitulah…"

Sekali lagi hanya diam dan keheningan, sebelum suara langkah kaki Tsuna terdengar menggema. Sosok sang Neo Vongola Primo menjauh dan tampak menuju ke tempat yang mereka tahu tujuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tsuna-kun?"

"Ta—Yamamoto sudah sadar, aku akan menjenguknya."

{3}

Yamamoto Takeshi adalah seorang pengikut dari Hibari Kyouya yang merupakan 'penegak hukum' tidak resmi yang tidak pernah bergabung dengan kepolisian sekalipun. Ia tahu ini adalah pekerjaan yang illegal, sama saja dengan pembunuh bayaran.

Namun ia berhutang nyawa pada pemuda itu, saat semua orang tidak perduli padanya. Oke, mungkin Hibari sendiri tidak perduli padanya, tetapi mungkin saat ini hanya ia yang menjadi tujuan darinya untuk hidup.

"Hibari akan benar-benar membunuhku…"

CKLEK!

Suara itu membuat pemuda berambut hitam tampak menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak seusia dengannya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang—tidak bisa ditebak. Senyuman kosong itu tampak menyedihkan, namun kenapa? Ia bahkan tidak mengenal pemuda ini.

"Kau sudah sadar Yamamoto?"

"Ah, begitulah—kalau boleh tahu dimana aku?"

"Markas Vongola," Tsuna duduk di samping tempat tidur itu, dan tampak Dino yang masuk bersama dengan Enma, Reborn, Byakuran, dan juga Uni.

"Bucking Bronco…" bahkan mungkin ia tidak sadar dengan perkataan 'Vongola' yang meluncur dari mulut Tsuna saat melihat sosok sang Decimo Cavallone di depannya. Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya menatap kearah Dino yang juga tampak terkejut.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa ada Dino Cavallone disini?"

"Dame-Tsuna sudah mengatakannya padamu," kali ini Reborn yang tampak menjawabnya. Oke, sepertinya Yamamoto mengenal semua yang ada disana kecuali Uni, Tsuna, dan juga Enma—entah kenapa. Namun tatapannya tentu saja bukan tatapan seorang teman yang melihat teman lainnya, "ini adalah markas Vongola."

"Jangan bercanda, aku tahu kalau Vongola dan Cavallone tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Seorang don Cavallone tidak akan berada di markas Vongola." Dino dan juga Tsuna saling bertatapan, namun mereka tampak memaklumi karena itu adalah dimensi yang berbeda.

"Apakah kalian ingin mengincarku agar Hibari datang kemari?"

…

"Apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Haneuma," Tsuna masih bisa melihat senyuman dari Yamamoto yang tidak pernah berubah walaupun ucapannya benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang dirasakannya. Ia tahu itu—sangat mengetahuinya, "beberapa kali kau mencoba untuk membunuh Hibari, kau juga target yang paling dicari oleh Hibari."

…

"Jadi, apakah kau yakin tidak akan mengatakan apapun padaku dimana ini?" Tsuna hanya diam dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak percaya, tetapi memang ini adalah markas Vongola."

Yamamoto tampak terdiam melihat tatapan Tsuna yang entah kenapa terasa sedih, namun juga mengintimidasi. Benar-benar seperti menghadapi seekor singa yang ganas dan tidak takut akan apapun. Namun disaat yang bersamaan tampak seperti seekor kelinci yang ketakutan akan seekor singa yang akan memangsanya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh untuk menemukan seorang pria berambut hitam yang menggunakan jas dokter masuk. Shamal, segera dihubungi oleh Tsuna saat Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto dibawa ke markas.

"Bocah itu sudah sadar kalau kau ingin menemuinya Vongola." Tsuna hanya mengangguk mendengar itu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan informasi lainnya dari Shamal. Kufikir kau juga mengenalnya, tetapi aku yakinkan kalau ia tidak akan melakukan apapun yang buruk kecuali kalau kau yang memulainya," Tsuna tampak lelah dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan akan berbalik.

"Maaf—sebelum itu bisa kembalikan pedang kayuku? Aku tidak tenang tanpa itu," Tsuna benar-benar ingin tertawa, Yamamoto dengan sifat easy goingnya. Mengetahui kalau ia ditawan tentu saja senjata itu tidak akan diberikan.

"Untuk sementara aku tidak akan memberikannya. Terutama sebuah pedang kayu yang bisa berubah menjadi katana," Tsuna bisa melihat kalau raut wajah Yamamoto mengeras dan tampak menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan serius yang membuatnya sedikit terhenyak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Percayalah Yamamoto Takeshi, aku tahu lebih banyak tentangmu dari yang kau fikirkan…" Tsuna menatap Shamal yang sudah mengetahui arti dari tatapan itu.

'_Katakan apapun tentang keadaan sekarang, namun jangan katakan apapun tentang hubunganku dengan Yamamoto._'

{3}

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan aku brengsek! Aku tidak akan menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang Vongola!"

Tsuna yang berada di depan kamar Gokudera tampak sedikit menyerengit saat mendengar perkataan dari Gokudera. Ironis, karena ia adalah orang yang paling loyal di Vongola dan sekarang ia mengatakan hal itu.

CKLEK!

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin kalian!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan," suara itu membuat Gokudera terdiam dan menoleh pada Tsuna yang menatapnya dan menunggu pertanyaan dari Gokudera. Namun, hanya tatapan bingung yang terlihat di wajah pemuda Italia-Jepang itu.

"Jangan bercanda brengsek, aku tahu kalau banyak orang yang mencoba menakut-nakuti orang dengan mengaku sebagai pemimpin Vongola," Tsuna tampak tenang dan berjalan untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur Gokudera sementara Dino dan juga yang lainnya mengikutinya dari belakang, "tetapi kau—bodoh kalau mencoba untuk membodohiku."

…

"Setelah kau mencoba untuk mencuci otak Shamal, jangan harap aku akan sebodoh orang itu." Tsuna masih diam mendengarkan perkataan Gokudera, "kau—"

"Sudah selesai Gokudera Hayato? Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang berbicara sekarang—" Tsuna tersenyum dan tampak menautkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya. Suara yang tenang itu mengandung sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan daripada sebuah bentakan. Dan itu sukses untuk membentuk sebuah ketakutan dalam diri Gokudera.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri," sebuah jeda yang tidak lama, "namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dan aku adalah pemimpin Vongola. Setidaknya di masa ini…"

{3}

Setelah mengambil semua senjata dan juga apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang, pada akhirnya Tsuna melepaskan mereka berdua dari ruang perawatan karena luka di tubuh mereka juga sudah disembuhkan dengan sun flame milik Reborn.

"Baiklah, ini adalah kamarmu Gokudera-kun," Tsuna menunjuk pada sebuah kamar yang ada di dekat kamarnya. Dino dan juga yang lainnya tampak sedikit terhenyak melihat kamar yang dipilih oleh Tsuna, "itu adalah kamarku," menunjuk pada kamar yang ada di sebelah kanan kamar Gokudera, "dan sebelahnya lagi adalah kamar darimu Yamamoto."

Yang benar saja, kamar dari Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto ditukar oleh Tsuna. Kamar yang digunakan Gokudera adalah kamar milik Yamamoto di masa mereka, dan kamar yang digunakan oleh Yamamoto adalah kamar yang digunakan oleh Gokudera dimasa mereka.

"Dengan begitu aku tidak akan melihat kalian saling membunuh dan menghancurkan markas Vongola."

…

"Kau bercanda kalau aku percaya ini dunia parallel yang berbeda dari tempat kami bukan?" Tsuna menatap kearah Gokudera, ia tahu kalau Gokudera akan mengatakan hal itu. Begitu juga dengan Yamamoto yang sebenarnya juga tidak akan percaya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa, tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya."

"Dan kau membiarkan kami bebas seperti ini, pada orang asing yang tidak kau kenal? Apakah kau bodoh?" Gokudera menatap kearah Tsuna yang tertawa pelan menjawab perkataan dari Gokudera, "tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat akan sesuatu melihat sikapmu," masih tertawa dan menghapus air matanya. Dino dan juga yang lainnya tampak entah kenapa merasa sedikit lega dengan sikap Tsuna, "dan aku percaya kalian tidak akan melakukan apapun padaku ataupun semua anak buahku."

Sekali lagi jeda yang menyesakkan.

"Karena kalau kalian melakukannya, aku tidak akan segan untuk membalasnya lebih daripada yang kalian lakukan…"

…

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian beristirahat saja—aku akan berada di ruanganku kalau kalian mencari," Tsuna menunjuk pada ruangan yang ada di dekat sana. Reborn tampak menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Tsuna, "terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini Dino-san, aku benar-benar berhutang padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuna, baiklah aku akan kembali lagi besok kalau kau butuh apapun."

{3}

Dino masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggunya, dengan Romario menjadi supirnya. Tampak sangat lelah, merebahkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang sambil melepaskan jas dan melonggarkan dasinya. Romario tampak menatap pada bossnya lewat kaca.

"Hari yang berat boss?"

"Ya begitulah," Dino menatap kearah tangannya, tidak percaya kalau saat ini, mungkin sedaritadi tubuhnya gemetar entah karena apa. Karena perubahan sifat Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto—ataukah—

"_Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Haneuma, beberapa kali kau mencoba untuk membunuh Hibari, kau juga target yang paling dicari oleh Hibari."_

Matanya menutup erat dan ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Ia—ingin membunuh Hibari Kyouya? Seseorang yang tidak akan menjadi daftar seseorang yang akan ia bunuh walaupun Hibari berkhianat ataupun mengincarnya.

"Jangan bercanda…aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu…"

Romario tampak menatap kearah bossnya yang tampak terlihat sedikit tertekan karena sesuatu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakannya, ia tahu hal itu. Dan ia akan menanyakannya saat keadaannya tepat.

{3}

_"Hayato—"_

_Pemuda berambut perak itu tampak menoleh pada sumber suara yang tidak asing itu. Menemukan sosok pemuda yang tinggi, sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman yang tampak membuatnya terdiam, entah bagaimana seolah tersihir pada pemuda di depannya saat ini._

_"Siapa—"_

_"Kuharap, kau bisa menjaga Tsuna dengan baik, Hayato..."_

_"H—huh?"_

_Dan saat itu hanya kehangatan dari bibirnya yang saat itu bertemu dengan bibir pemuda itu yang dirasakannya._

{3}

Matanya langsung terbuka untuk menemukan langit-langit kamar yang asing di ingatannya. Saat disorientasi ingatannya perlahan menghilang, entah kenapa yang ia ingat terlebih dahulu adalah mimpi saat seseorang mencium bibirnya. Refleks pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Ia tidak ingat siapa yang melakukannya, namun senyuman itu tidak pernah hilang dari ingatannya.

'_Siapa sebenarnya—_' bahkan mengingatnyapun membuat wajahnya memerah. Apa-apaan, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang ada di dalam mimpinya, namun entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Ia menoleh sekeliling, semalam ia sudah cukup lelah dan memutuskan untuk langsung tertidur. Baru pagi ini ia mengamati dengan baik ruangan yang terasa hangat itu. Bukan suhunya, sesuatu yang membuat ruangan itu terasa nyaman untuknya.

Walaupun tidak ada apapun disana, namun entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan seseorang yang pernah tinggal disini sebagai seseorang yang ia kenal. Berjalan, melihat sebuah glove baseball yang rusak dan sebuah tongkat yang terlihat tua.

'_Kenapa di markas mafia ada benda seperti ini... Orang bodoh mana yang memakainya,_' Gokudera menghela nafas dan meletakkan benda-benda itu kembali. Melihat kearah jendela besar yang tertutup tirai, ia membukanya untuk menemukan halaman belakang yang berupa hutan kecil yang terlihat disana.

"Markas Vongola? Dimensi lain? Yang benar saja—" mengepalkan tangannya yang tampak gemetar, "walaupun benar, semuanya akan sama saja. Tidak akan ada yang merubah kenyataan kalau pada akhirnya ibuku dibunuh oleh mafia..."

Suara ketukan terdengar saat itu membuatnya menoleh. Menemukan seseorang berambut hitam kecokelatan pendek yang membuka pintu dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-san benar kau kembali!"

"Huh, siapa kau?"

"UWAAAAA! Gokudera-san, Haru benar-benar senang desu!" Haru tampak memeluk Gokudera yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Haru. Selama beberapa tahun mengenal Haru, mereka berdua (Gokudera di dimensi ini) memang berteman dekat walaupun sering sekali bertengkar.

Tentu tidak ada perasaan yang spesial, bahkan Haru yang pertama kali mengetahui perasaan Gokudera pada Yamamoto dan memutuskan untuk membantu mereka bersama.

"Jangan sembarangan memelukku bakka onna!"

Haru tampak tersentak dengan panggilan itu. Tsuna memang mengatakan kalau Gokudera yang ini bukanlah Gokudera yang mereka kenal. Tetapi, dengan suara, nada, dan juga panggilan yang sama itu—Haru tidak bisa tidak merasa rindu pada sahabatnya itu.

...

"Ada apa?"

"HUAAAAA! Haru merindukan Gokudera-san, bakka! Bakka! kenapa kau harus pergi," Gokudera yang panik dengan apa yang ada di depannya—Haru yang menangis, mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "kenapa harus bertemu seperti ini. Tsuna-san pasti sangat sedih, melihat keadaanmu sekarang..."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, kenapa ia harus bersedih karena aku?"

"Gokudera-san benar-benar jahat, Tsuna-san benar-benar membutuhkan kalian sekarang. Kenapa kalian harus bertarung," Haru tampak sedikit tenang walaupun masih terisak. Ia tahu Tsuna benar-benar sakit hati melihat Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto. Ia semakin memaksakan dirinya karena itu.

"Haru..." Suara itu membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh untuk menemukan Tsuna yang tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu. Ia juga tersenyum pada Gokudera yang ada di depannya sebelum mendekati Haru, "aku baru saja akan menjemputmu Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto sudah pergi ke ruang makan terlebih dahulu."

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkanku bebas di sini bukan?"

"Memang itu yang aku lakukan, tetapi kau tidak bisa keluar dari markas ini tanpa pengawasan dariku langsung," Tsuna tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong. Sekali lagi Gokudera sedikit tersentak sebelum berdecak kesal dan mengangguk, "aku akan menunggumu. Haru, ayo..."

"Baiklah Tsuna-san..."

{3}

"Hari ini kapan aku bisa pergi ke markas Vongola Romario?"

Dino tampak sedang bersiap di markasnya bersama dengan Romario. Dua tahun sudah berlalu, walaupun hanya sebentar Dino selalu memastikan keadaan Tsuna di markas setiap hari. Romario yang berada di sampingnya tampak melihat jadwal sang Boss Cavallone dengan baik.

"Hanya dua pertemuan penting, dan anda bisa mengunjungi Vongola boss," Dino hanya mengangguk dan tampak memakai jas putihnya yang tadi dibawa oleh Romario.

"Baiklah, aku akan—"

DHUAR!

Suara ledakan tampak benar-benar membuatnya tersentak. Dari lantai satu, dan suara-suara berisik seolah sedang bertarung juga terdengar. Seolah alarm di dalam kepalanya berbunyi, Dino tampak menegang dan segera membawa cambuknya.

"Menjauh dari pertarungan Romario, aku tidak akan membiarkan musuh melukai kalian," Romario menatap bossnya yang tampak panik dengan wajah memucat. Semenjak Hibari tewas, Dino selalu seperti itu. Walaupun biasanya ia akan terlihat biasa-biasa saja, saat berhadapan dengan musuh ia benar-benar akan berbeda dari yang dulu.

"Boss!" Salah satu anak buah tampak membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru, "beberapa orang menyerang markas, dan beberapa dari mereka yang terluka melihat sesuatu!"

"Sesuatu?"

"Sebuah lambang Komite Kedisiplinan Namichuu!"

Matanya tampak membulat sempurna mendengar itu. Sekali lagi, perkataan Yamamoto tampak terngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya tampak sedikit takut dengan apa yang ada di bawah. Benarkah—benarkah apa yang akan ia lihat saat ini? Apakah ia bisa menghadapi apa yang ada di bawah?

"Aku akan—" baru saja akan bergerak saat merasakan sesuatu. Menoleh kearah beranda, menyadari sesuatu itu ada di dekat sana, "Romario, pertahankan markas! Aku akan menyusul kalian semua!"

"Tetapi—"

"Cepat, kalau seperti ini markas akan hancur karena mereka..." Romario menatap Dino yang tampak tidak akan mengubah keputusan. Merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Dino, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk dan berbalik untuk membantu yang lainnya mempertahankan markas. Dino yang meyakinkan kalau Romario sudah tidak ada di dekat sana hanya diam dan berbalik.

"Dua tahun aku mengharapkan untuk bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan seperti ini," terenyum lemah dan tampak masih menatap beranda kosong itu, "Kyouya..."

Suara langkah itu tampak terdengar, hingga wujud Hibari Kyouya tampak terlihat menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dino hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, tidak mengatakan apapun pada Hibari yang ada di depannya.

"Hn, kenapa kau tidak melawan seperti biasa..."

"Seperti biasa? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan padamu di dunia itu," Dino mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tsuna saat ini, ketika ia berhadapan dengan kedua sahabatnya yang tidak mengenalnya. Terasa terlalu berat, hingga ia tidak bisa menunjukkan emosi apapun di depan mereka, "tetapi, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu...?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu," dahi Hibari berkerut mendengar itu dari orang yang ia anggap sebagai musuh utamanya, "dan aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan melukaimu..."

...

"Itukah caramu untuk memancingku sekarang? Mengatakan hal yang nonsen seperti itu?" Hibari mengeluarkan pistol entah darimana dan tampak mengarahkannya pada Dino, "jangan harap aku percaya begitu saja padamu..."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya padaku," meletakkan begitu saja cambuk yang tadi ia pegang, dan juga pistol yang ada di pinggangnya. Menaikkan tangannya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak memiliki senjata sama sekali di tubuhnya, "tetapi, aku akan menunjukkannya dengan tidak melukaimu apapun yang kau lakukan..."

"Itu adalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah aku dengar darimu..."

"Hmph," Dino hanya mendengus pelan dan berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan. Hibari mengunci pelatuk dan siap untuk menembak Dino, "aku bukan orang yang kau kenal. Percaya atau tidak..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengenalku, tetapi saat ini—kau tidak akan mengenalku. Karena aku bukan orang yang kau kenal," Hibari tampak mengerutkan alisnya dan terdiam, entah kenapa hingga Dino berada di depannya dan memegang tangannya yang masih terulur. Mendekati wajahnya dan berada di depan telinga pemuda itu, "kau juga merasakannya bukan? Kau tahu aku tidak akan melukaimu. Dan kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang kau kenal..."

...

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku tidak akan membunuhmu..." Hibari menurunkan pistol yang ia ulurkan tadi, sementara Dino hanya tertawa pelan.

"Percayalah, aku mengenalmu dengan baik Kyouya..." Hibari terdiam dengan wajah datar, sementara Dino hanya tersenyum. Bau yang sama, nada yang sama dengan terakhir kali ia lihat, dan suara yang sama bahkan wajah yang sama. Ia tidak percaya kalau Hibari Kyouya yang ada di depannya saat ini bukanlah Hibari yang ia kenal.

BANG!

Suara itu menggema, saat pistol itu meletus di tangan Hibari melontarkan peluru tepat di dada Dino. Suasana hening saat itu, Dino hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata membulat, saat rasa sakit semakin menjalar. Dan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang melemas hingga terjatuh begitu saja di depan sang pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya yang masih memegang moncong pistol berasap di tangannya. Darah mengalir dari dadanya, dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan batuknya yang juga mengeluarkan darah.

Kesadaran begitu cepat menghilang dari sekelilingnya, namun matanya seolah terkunci pada sosok yang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Kalau kau mengetahui tentangku, kau juga akan tahu kalau aku akan tetap membunuhmu apapun yang terjadi..."

Dan sosok itu tampak bergerak menjauh, meninggalkan Dino yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan tidak bisa bergerak dari kubangan darahnya sendiri itu. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, dan matanya tampak sangat berat untuk dibuka.

'_Seharusnya aku tahu Kyouya tidak akan kembali..._'

Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri saat itu, dan matanya semakin tidak fokus dengan sekeliling.

'_Apa yang kufikirkan—tentu saja, bagaimanapun dia adalah Kyouya..._'

Kegelapan tampak semakin menguasainya, dan satu hal yang terlintas saat itu hanyalah bayangan dari Hibari Kyouya yang menatapnya dingin seperti biasa. Namun ia tentu tahu, apa yang selalu ada di balik tatapan dingin itu.

'_Ah, kau kembali? Maaf, aku terlambat menemuimu—Kyouya..._'

{To be Continue}

...

Dino mati?

Reader : /hajar author/

Gyaaaa! Y—yah, kan sudah dibilang ini semi dark Dx la—lagipula kan...lagipula kan Dx

Reader : apaan author gebleg! Balikin Dino!

G—ga janji... /siul-siul/

Reader : /deathglare/

*glup* O—oke, ini chap 3nya ^^; ga ada yang spesial, cuma ceritain tentang gimana perlakuan dari Tsuna terhadap 8059 dan gimana kemunculan Kyouya yang sangat epik.

Reader : epik gundulmu!

Epik dong D: kan pas muncul-muncul malah nyerah markas Cavallone! U—udah ah, daripada nyawa terancam, silahkan dibaca dan direview ^^

Karena review anda semangat saya untuk menulis :')

{RnR}


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinister L **{Saya juga sebenernya nulis itu dada sesek kaya diparut-parut sih :') #terus kenapa ditulis?!# 8059 ga terlalu liar lagi gara-gara ada pawangnya #plak maksudnya Tsuna XD}

**Urara S. H **{Hm~ coba aja baca chap ini XD}

**Himeji Arisa **{baca aja chap ini buat lihat Dino mati ga XD}

**Yui the devil **{makasih :) semoga ini tidak mengecewakan :D}

**Alicia . Usagi **{Dino itu—lihat aja di chap ini XDD maaf kalau telat update, saya lagi sibuk + mandeg ide ._.}

**NuruHime-chan19 **{Makasih ^^ ini sudah :D}

**ByuuBee **{iya sedih ,_, 6927 bentar lagi~ Ryouhei sama Lambo aja belum nongol XD}

**FranKeceh **{waaah makasih :'D jadi terharu :3 semoga yang ini ga mengecewakan, walaupun angstnya di chap ini ga terlalu banyak ^^}

**Echo Andalice **{Yep semuanya kecuali Chrome karena kalau memang Mukuro ga nolong dia berarti chrome sudah mati :3 dan Mukuro iya mungkin bakal ngelawan Tuna lagi ._.}

**DeLoAniMan U-know **{XDD makasih deh :D}

.

Title :Fallen Sky

Genre :Family/Angst

Pairing :6927, D18, 8059

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning :Death!Chara, OOC, Dark!Tsuna, Shounen-Ai

.

Vongola bukan lagi kelompok mafia saat Tsuna menjabat sebagai Neo Vongola Primo. Namun, keadaan itu malah membuat mimpi terburuk terjadi. Saat semua itu semakin memburuk—sebuah kejadian benar-benar akan mempengaruhi semuanya. Akanlah menjadi lebih baik, atau malah memperburuk suasana.

{4}

Chap. 4, Another Side of Him

{4}

PRANG!

"Tsuna-san, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Haru yang berada di samping Tsuna saat makan pagi segera menghampiri saat gelas yang dibawa oleh Tsuna pecah begitu saja. Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto yang tampak berada di dekatnya hanya menatapnya heran—karena Tsuna seolah terdiam dan mematung.

Mencoba untuk mengambil pecahan gelas yang ada di bawahnya, gelas yang diberikan oleh Dino saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 dan saat ia merayakan ulang tahunnya pertama kali sebagai seorang boss Vongola.

_'Karena kau tidak suka hadiah ala mafia, kukira ini adalah hadiah yang paling cocok untuk adikku yang manis ini.'_

DHEG!

Entah kenapa perasaannya benar-benar buruk. Hyper Intuitionnya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi. Tangannya yang gemetar tampak ia genggam dengan erat, dan kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

'_Tidak, ini hanya perasaanku saja—tidak ada yang terjadi pada Dino-san..._'

Haru tampak khawatir, dan Gokudera serta Yamamoto tampak menatapnya heran. Tidak ada seseorangpun yang bergerak dari tempatnya ataupun berbicara satu patah katapun.

BRAK!

Suara itu membuat Tsuna melayangkan tatapannya pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Sang mantan tutor dan mantan Sun Arcobaleno itu berjalan dengan tegas seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang aneh dengan tatapan serta irama langkah Reborn.

"Reborn, ada apa?"

"Kau harus segera pergi ke markas Cavallone, da—Tsuna," Reborn yang tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan dame-Tsuna bukanlah sebuah berita yang baik. Untuk apa ia pergi ke markas Cavallone kalau nanti Dino akan pergi ke markasnya? Apa yang terjadi, kenapa tatapan Reborn seperti itu? Hanya itu yang bisa ditangkap di tatapan kosong yang diberikan oleh Tsuna.

"Dino tertembak oleh seseorang..."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dunianya seolah berhenti berputar dan semuanya jatuh pada ketiadaan.

{4}

Tsuna tidak perduli saat beberapa orang mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah membuka pintu ruangan yang ada di ujung lorong, menertawakan lelucon tidak lucu yang dikatakan oleh Reborn tentang Dino dan tertawa bersama dengan kakak seperguruannya itu.

BRAK!

Matanya hanya bisa membulat saat melihat tubuh Dino yang terbujur dengan beberapa alat yang terhubung di tubuhnya.

"Primo, tidak seharusnya kau berada disini!"

"Biarkan saja ia masuk, aku akan menemaninya," pria yang ia ketahui sebagai Romario hanya diam dan menatap Dino yang terbaring di depannya. Semua anak buah Cavallone tampak terdiam sebelum mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa ada yang berbicara sekalipun. Romario yang menatap Tsuna mengetahui apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh sang boss muda itu.

"Penyerangan terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Sangat tiba-tiba, awalnya boss ingin mempertahankan markas di lantai satu bersama dengan yang lainnya sebelum ia berhenti dan mengurungkan niatnya," Tsuna bisa melihat grafik detak jantung yang berdetak sangat kecil, "beberapa saat kemudian kami mendengar suara tembakan dan menemukan boss tertembak di bagian dada. Beruntung Shamal bisa datang dengan cepat, dan peluru tidak mengenai tepat di Jantung..."

...

"Tetapi ia dalam keadaan koma—bahkan ada kemungkinan ia tidak akan bangun lagi..."

Mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, Tsuna hanya bisa menunduk dan menutup matanya. Siapa yang melakukan hal ini, apa yang membuat kakak seperguruannya—salah satu dari sedikit keluarganya (selain Reborn dan Chrome) yang masih tersisa hingga mudah sekali untuk dikalahkan?

"Kau tahu—siapa yang melakukannya Romario-san...?"

Romario tampak menatap Tsuna, terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami sedang berusaha mencari pelakunya. Kalau aku menemukan sesuatu yang menunjukkan siapa pelakunya, aku akan memberitahunya padamu," Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas samar sebelum mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan Dino dan juga Romario disana. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu lolos begitu saja, ia akan menangkap siapapun yang melakukan semua ini.

"Aku akan mengurus semua hal tentang Cavallone sampai Dino-san sadar. Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, hubungi aku kapanpun Romario-san," Romario hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun hingga Tsuna menutup pintu ruangan itu. Pria berusia 40 tahunan akhir itu tampak menghela nafas dan menoleh pada Dino.

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik bukan boss? Kau tidak akan senang kalau aku mengatakan pada anak itu, kalau Kyouya yang melakukan semua ini..."

{4}

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini."

Tsuna berjalan keluar dari markas Cavallone bersama dengan Reborn dan juga Haru. Chrome sedang menjalankan misi, dan ia tidak akan mengganggu sebelum mendapatkan kabar dari anak buahnya yang lainnya, atau Chrome tidak memberikan kabar hingga waktu misi berakhir.

"Semua ini—aku harus mengakhirinya," Reborn melirik kearah Tsuna yang menatap dingin pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak perduli siapa yang melakukannya, kalau seseorang mengancam keberadaan keluarganya ia akan benar-benar mengukirkan nama orang itu di batu pualam.

"Bagaimana kalau pelakunya adalah salah satu guardianmu di dunia paralel lain dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna menoleh pada Reborn, berharap kalau itu hanyalah pertanyaan gurauan yang dilontarkan untuk mengejeknya setelah itu. Namun melihat remaja yang tampak hanya menatapnya tajam, ia tahu itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang main-main, "Byakuran mengatakan kalau guardianmu sama sekali berbeda dengan yang kau kenal."

"Aku akan…" Reborn kali itu menatap wajah Tsuna yang selama 2 tahun ini tampak benar-benar sekeras batu namun kali ini tampak melunak. Bukan karena senyuman, namun terlihat hancur dan juga bingung, "aku tidak tahu Reborn… Hayato dan Takeshi—mereka berada di dekatku sekarang namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun…"

…

"Mungkin, satu alasan untukku menahan mereka, karena aku ingin mereka berdua tetap bersama denganku dan tidak akan pergi lagi meninggalkanku," Tsuna tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan kosong, "kalau ini semua tidak segera berakhir, aku yakin kalau penyebab kematianku adalah ini…"

{4}

Supir mencoba untuk membuka pintu saat Tsuna dan juga Reborn sampai di mansion Vongola. Setelah berterima kasih pada sang supir, boss Neo Vongola Primo itu segera berjalan masuk, namun terhenti saat mendengar suara ledakan yang terjadi di bagian timur mansion Vongola.

Membulatkan matanya, tampak membuka pintu dan mencoba untuk menemukan penyebabnya, namun melihat Chrome yang muncul dan menghampirinya ia berhenti.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali dari misi Chrome?" Chrome hanya mengangguk namun tampak panik, "ada apa?"

"Ame-san dan juga Arashi—ma-maksudku Yamamoto-san dan Gokudera-san berkelahi lagi," Tsuna membulatkan matanya dan tampak terkejut. Bagaimana? Bukankah senjata mereka sudah diamankan kecuali—

"Ah, aku akan menangani mereka," Tsuna segera bergerak dan menuju ke bagian timur dari mansion Vongola dimana Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak saling berhadapan. Gokudera membawa beberapa dinamit di tangannya dan sebuah pedang kayu di tangan Yamamoto, "apa yang terjadi?!"

Mendengar suara sang Don Vongola membuat mereka berdua menatap pemimpin muda itu. Tampak sedikit rasa takut terlihat di wajah mereka, karena aura intimidasi yang diberikan oleh Tsuna pada mereka.

"Che, siapa orang bodoh yang meletakkan dinamit di kamar?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyerang, tetapi karena dia mencoba untuk meledakkanku dengan dinamit itu, aku menahannya dengan pedang ini," menatap pedang kayu yang ada di tangannya, "tetapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan pedang kayu ini dari kamar yang kutempati…"

…

"Bukankah dame-Tsuna sudah mengatakan untuk tidak berkelahi lagi?" Reborn yang berada di belakang Tsuna tampak melihat keduanya. Sementara Tsuna hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh gemetar. Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera tampak meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Pff—AHAHAHAHAHA!" Reborn, Chrome, terlebih Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera tampak menatap Tsuna yang tertawa keras di depan mereka. Bingung? Tentu saja, bagaimana sebuah ledakan yang terjadi disekeliling mereka bisa membuat Tsuna tertawa.

Tetapi tunggu, kenapa tidak ada seseorangpun yang terluka? Bagaimana Yamamoto bisa tidak terluka sama sekali setelah ledakan yang cukup besar itu?

Dan yang lebih penting di fikiran Reborn dan juga Chrome—sejak kapan mereka melihat Tsuna tertawa seperti itu?

"A—aku tidak mengambil dinamit dan juga pedang itu karena itu tidak akan melukai kalian," Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak melihat kedua benda itu, "yah, setidaknya tidak membuat kalian terluka parah. Dinamit itu hanya akan mengeluarkan asap dan suara yang besar, sementara pedang kayu itu terbuat dari kayu yang ringan dan juga tipis. Tidak akan terlalu sakit kalau mengenainya."

Hening.

"Kalau itu membuat kalian puas untuk bertarung satu sama lain, akan kuberikan pada kalian selama kalian ada disini," Tsuna melambaikan tangannya sambil berbalik meninggalkan Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto yang berada disana.

Untuk waktu-waktu yang sedikit, Reborn sekali lagi dikejutkan oleh apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna. Dan ia berjalan mengikuti, sementara Chrome mencoba untuk melihat keadaan kedua orang guardian Vongola itu.

"Benda-benda itu—"

"Hayato memintaku untuk meminta pada Shouichi membuatkan dinamit itu agar ia tidak melukai semua orang yang ada di mansion. Dan Takeshi memang sering menggunakan itu saat sesi latihannya bersama dengan kami," Tsuna tersenyum dan menghela nafas, menutup matanya, "kalau melihat mereka berdua, rasanya aku sekali lagi melihat Hayato dan Takeshi hidup kembali…"

"Kau tahu kalau mereka memang orang yang kau sebutkan bukan?"

"Mereka bukan orang yang kukenal, bagaimanapun mereka yang kukenal sudah tidak ada di dunia." Tsuna menghela nafas dan sekali lagi senyuman yang jarang terlihat itu kembali menghilang dari wajahnya, "aku harus menangkap mereka dan membalaskan dendam Dino-san…"

…

'_Sepertinya kau sudah lupa kalau Dino bukan orang yang akan mudah untuk dikalahkan dame-Tsuna,'_ Reborn menatap mantan muridnya itu, _'walaupun tidak ada yang mengatakannya, tetapi aku yakin kalau yang melakukan itu adalah seseorang yang bisa membuat Dino terlihat lemah. Hanya Hibari Kyouya yang bisa melakukan itu…'_

{4}

Dua hari setelah kejadian penembakan di markas Cavallone itu, tampak seorang pemuda yang terlihat familiar dan seharusnya tidak ada disana menggegerkan Namichuu baik para siswa maupun para anggota Komite Kedisiplinan. Hibari Kyouya seharusnya tidak ada disini, bukan karena diusir namun karena seharusnya Hibari sudah tewas.

Bersama dengannya tampak sang tangan kanan Kusakabe Tetsuya yang berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda juga. Melihat semua orang disekelilingnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan takut dan terkejut membuat moodnya benar-benar memburuk. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di ruangannya yang ada di lantai dua. Membuka pintu, hanya untuk menemukan Kusakabe yang berada di dimensi itu berdiri di dekat meja yang kosong di sampingnya.

Menoleh saat mendengar pintu yang terbuka, matanya segera membulat melihat dua orang yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Ap—Kyo-san, dan…" Kusakabe bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin bisa mempercayai apa yang didepan matanya. Dan sepertinya pria yang ada di depannya juga sama terkejutnya begitu juga dengan Hibari Kyouya yang tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan yang datar, "bagaimana—"

Kedua Kusakabe tampak menatap Hibari yang menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya seolah berfikir. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan bagaimana semua yang ada di depannya menjadi kacau seperti ini. Dan satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu—

"Buktikan padaku siapa diantara kalian yang asli…"

{4}

"Ah hari ini kan," Tsuna yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya menoleh pada jam yang ada di atas mejanya yang juga menunjukkan tanggalan. Di dalam ruangannya, terdapat Chrome dan juga Haru yang menjadi asistennya, sementara Kyoko lebih memilih untuk membantu dari luar saja.

"Ada apa boss?"

"Ah benar juga, hari ini seharusnya Tsuna-san berada di tempat itu desu!" Haru menepuk tangannya seolah menyadari sesuatu. Chrome melihat tanggalan dan menyadarinya juga sebelum berdiri bersama Haru saat Tsuna memutuskan untuk berdiri juga, "tetapi berbahaya kalau kau pergi sendirian Tsuna-san. Reborn-san sedang tidak ada di mansion dan Dino-san…"

"Tidak apa-apa, toh aku hanya pergi sebentar saja…"

Tsuna tertawa dan bergerak mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu di lemari yang ada di kamarnya sebelum ia mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Dimana celana yang diberi Kyoko-chan 3 tahun yang lalu Haru, Chrome?"

"Hm? Kukira ada disana, Tsuna-san hanya memakainya sekali dalam satu tahun, jadi tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada disana desu," Haru memutuskan untuk membantu Tsuna mencari benda yang diinginkannya. Chrome sendiri mencoba untuk mencari pakaian yang bisa dipakai oleh Tsuna.

"Tahun lalu setelah pergi dari tempat itu aku terlalu lelah hingga tertidur di salah satu kamar. Tetapi aku tidak ingat kamar siapa," Tsuna menutup lemari itu saat yakin tidak ada benda yang ia inginkan disana. Berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama dengan Chrome dan juga Haru, "mungkin kamar Hayato atau Takeshi…"

Tsuna memasuki kamar bekas milik Yamamoto yang ditempati oleh Gokudera sekarang—yang sedang membaca buku yang ada di dalam rak kamar itu. menghentikan bacaannya saat melihat Tsuna seolah ia waspada dengan orang yang ada di depannya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun," Tsuna berjalan begitu saja di lemari yang ada disana dan mencari-cari pakaian yang ingin ia gunakan. Sambil bergumam 'bukan ini' atau 'bukan itu'. Gokudera hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Haru yang hanya tertawa saja, "hm, apa di kamar Hayato ya…"

Tsuna berjalan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum berhenti dan menoleh pada Gokudera dari sudut bahunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti bosan berada disini. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku Gokudera-san?" Gokudera semakin bingung dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar itu. apa ia tidak salah dengar kalau orang yang ingin menahannya malah mengajaknya untuk pergi?

"Kau bercanda bukan?"

"Mungkin aku juga akan mengajak Yamamoto-san…"

Tsuna berjalan kearah kamar Gokudera yang ditempati oleh Yamamoto yang sedang bermain dengan bat base ball di halaman yang ada di depan kamar itu. Dan sama seperti reaksi pemuda berambut perak itu, Yamamoto menatap Tsuna dengan bingung.

"Ah ini dia!" melihat salah satu celana hitam polos biasa yang dicari olehnya dan disaat itu Chrome datang memberikan kemeja putih pada Tsuna, "Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san tunggu aku mengganti pakaian dan kita akan pergi…"

Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang tidak sempat mengatakan apapun hanya diam sebelum saling bertatapan dan Gokudera mendengus memalingkan wajahnya.

{4}

"Saya kira anda tidak ingat hari ini boss…"

"Tentu saja tidak Alfred, atau lebih tepatnya aku hampir melupakannya," Tsuna memasuki mobil yang sudah berada di depan mansion diikuti oleh Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto. Sang supir yang melihat dari balik spion mobil tampak sedikit terkejut walaupun ia sudah mendengar tentang tabrakan dimensi itu.

"Kemana sebenarnya kau berani membawa kami?"

"Panti asuhan, aku dan teman-temanku membuatnya 3 tahun yang lalu," Tsuna hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Ia ingat bagaimana semua orang menyetujui untuk membuat itu, menampung anak-anak korban dari kekerasan mafia, "setiap tanggal ini dan setiap bulan aku selalu mengunjungi tempat ini…"

"Itukah sebabnya kau memakai pakaian yang polos seperti ini?"

"Panti asuhan itu merawat ratusan anak korban kekerasan dunia mafia. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan adalah korban dari kelompok Vongola. Apakah aku bisa menunjukkan diri sebagai seorang boss mafia?" Tsuna menatap Yamamoto yang tadi bertanya, "yang bersalah di dunia mafia ini adalah orang-orang dewasa yang egois. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya…"

…

Baik Yamamoto dan Gokudera tampak hanya menatap Tsuna yang tidak menatap mereka dan hanya melihat kearah jendela. Berfikir bagaimana orang senaif dan sepolos pemuda ini bisa menjadi seorang boss mafia terbesar di dunia.

"Kita sudah sampai boss," hanya butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk sampai di sebuah bangunan indah yang tampak cukup besar seperti sebuah mansion kecil. Berada di pinggir kota sicilly dan meskipun dari kasat mata tidak ada penjagaan sama sekali, beberapa orang yang memang ditugaskan Tsuna untuk menjaga tempat terlihat disana.

Tsuna mengangguk dan berjalan keluar saat pintu yang ada di sampingnya dibuka. Berjalan melewati pagar depan dan melihat beberapa anak yang sedang bermain di halaman depan yang langsung berhenti saat melihat pemuda itu.

"Ah itu Tsuna! Tsuna datang, hei!"

Beberapa anak yang mendengar itu segera mendatangi pemuda itu yang tersenyum lebar pada mereka. Tsuna memang selalu bersikap berbeda saat tidak berada di dunia mafia. Seperti dame-Tsuna dulu—yang tampak ramah dan sedikit ceroboh.

"Apakah kau datang bersama dengan—" anak-anak itu menoleh dan melihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang ada di belakang Tsuna, masih melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung dan kagum, "ah! Tako Head nii-san! Yakyuu-nii-san!"

Tsuna hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat mendnegar panggilan yang diberikan oleh anak-anak itu yang selalu menjadi panggilan Gokudera dan Yamamoto di dimensi mereka. Mendengar panggilan itu, membuat Gokudera berkedut keningnya.

"Apa yang kau bilang?!"

"Ayo mainkan kembang api lagi, terakhir kali dua tahun yang lalu kau berjanji pada kami akan bermain tetapi tidak pernah datang lagi dengan Tsuna!" beberapa anak tampak tidak sama sekali takut dengan tatapan tajam dari Gokudera dan menarik tangannya.

"Ayo Yakyuu-nii, kita juga bermain base ball lagi!" Yamamoto yang melihat itu tampak sedikit tegang namun pada akhirnya hanya tersenyum saja. Tsuna melihat semua itu, dan senyumannya berubah menjadi sedih, pemandangan yang seolah menunjukkan kalau semua guardiannya masih ada disini.

"Maaf anak-anak tidak sopan dengan anda Signor Tsunayoshi," Tsuna menoleh pada orang yang ia percaya untuk menjaga tempat ini. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, "tetapi, apakah kabar burung yang saya dengar tentang kematian… guardian anda adalah berita bohong…?"

…

"Tidak, kalau mereka tidak tewas apa yang membuatku selama 2 tahun ini tidak pernah mengajak mereka bukan?"

"Lalu mereka—" orang itu hanya menatap Tsuna yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan sambil melihat kearah Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak tega untuk bertanya lebih lanjut saat melihat tatapan Tsuna.

"Tsuna, ayo bermain dengan kami!"

Anak-anak yang melihat Tsuna sedang tidak bersama dengan mereka segera menghampiri dan menarik tangannya untuk bermain dengan mereka. Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, membiarkan mereka menariknya bermain dengan mereka.

"Ayo Tako-nii-san, Yakyuu-nii kita bermain lagi!"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku begitu!"

"Ahahaha, sudah sangat lama aku tidak bermain base ball!"

{4}

Suara nafas yang tampak tidak karuan itu memenuhi ruangan olah raga yang ada di Namichuu. Tampak sosok pemuda berambut elvis itu tergeletak dengan beberapa pukulan telak yang mengenai tubuhnya. Benar-benar keadaannya yang sangat kacau. Sementara Kusakabe dari dimensi yang lainnya tampak berada di depannya dan masih bisa berdiri tegap disana.

"Herbivore…"

"K—yo…san," Kusakabe melihat kearah Hibari yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan juga dingin. Sebelum Kusakabe bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terlihat transparent, bahkan membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, "ke—kenapa…"

Bahkan saat Hibari dan Kusakabe yang berasal dari satu dimensi yang sama dengan Hibari saat itu tidak melakukan apapun, namun tubuhnya tampak semakin menghilang dan terus menghilang hingga akhirnya tidak membekas sama sekali.

…

"Apa itu tadi…?" Hibari hanya diam dan menatap kearah dimana tadi Kusakabe terbaring dan menghilang begitu saja. Menoleh pada tangan kanannya, yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan terlihat terkejut seolah merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul, "Tetsu…"

"Ma—maaf Kyo-san…"

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi Hibari Kyouya?" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Hibari dan Kusakabe menoleh dan menemukan seorang yang datang dengan jubah berwarna hitam serta wajah yang tertutupi oleh bayangan dari hoodie jubah itu.

"Siapa kau…?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu. Aku tahu suatu saat kau akan bertemu dengannya," pemuda itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Hibari yang ada di tengah aula itu, "terserah padamu untuk mengikutinya atau tidak. Tetapi, untuk sekarang aku hanya akan mengatakan satu hal…"

…

"Yang terkuat adalah yang menang—dan yang lemah akan menghilang. Itu yang akan terjadi saat dua buah dunia parallel bertabrakan dan dua orang yang sama bertemu serta bertarung," Hibari hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, "ingatan mereka akan berakhir pada yang kuat. Dan kau bisa merasakannya bukan? Kusakabe Tetsuya?"

{4}

"Aku tidak tahu kalau boss Vongola di dimensi ini akan bersikap menyenangkan sepertimu Sawada," Yamamoto dengan sifat easy goingnya, ia tidak pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum saat melihat senyuman itu. Meskipun itu bukan Yamamotonya, namun senyumannya itu sama saat ia berhadapan dengan permainan yang dulu menjadi dunianya.

"Tsuna, kau bisa memanggilku Tsuna Yamamoto-san," Tsuna tersenyum dan menatap Yamamoto yang hanya terdiam dan mengangguk. Gokudera sendiri hanya bisa diam dan berdecih kesal sambil memasukkan tangannya pada kantung celana, "kau juga bisa memanggilku seperti itu Gokudera-san."

"Che, seperti aku akan melakukannya saja…" Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya dan tampak masih berjalan diantara lorong mansion Vongola itu. Tsuna hanya tertawa melihat bagaimana kelakuan dari Gokudera. Yamamoto berbicang dengan Tsuna seperti mereka bukanlah musuh sebelumnya dan Gokudera hanya diam tidak menghiraukan mereka. Tsuna menghela nafas dan menatap kearah lorong dimana Chrome tampak berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa Chrome?"

…

"Salah satu dari anak buah Vongola mencoba untuk mencuri Vongola Gear dan hampir memberikannya pada musuh boss," Tsuna yang tadinya tampak tersenyum tipis berbicara dengan Yamamoto terlihat begitu saja berubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar dan juga dingin, "aku sudah membereskan musuh yang akan mengambil Vongola Gear itu…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penghianat itu?" Tsuna berjalan bersama dengan Chrome menuju ke depan, ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai paling bawah mansion. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar saat Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera mengikuti mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Seperti biasa dan yang anda inginkan boss, kau yang berhak untuk mengadilinya…"

Tsuna mengangguk dan membuka satu-satunya pintu yang ada di lantai itu. Menemukan ruangan yang ada di depannya adalah ruangan remang yang tampak dipenuhi oleh beberapa anak buah dari Vongola yang berbaris dengan rapi saat melihat Tsuna memasuki ruangan itu.

Orang yang dikatakan oleh Chrome saat itu tampak berada di depan sebuah kursi, terikat dengan semua Vongola Gear yang dicurinya berada di depannya. Tsuna segera bergerak duduk di kursi itu sementara Yamamoto dan Gokudera tampak berdiri diantara anak buah Vongola—melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu, sudah kukatakan kalau kau boleh mencoba untuk membunuhku, ataupun mencoba untuk menghancurkan tempat ini," Tsuna duduk dengan memangku kakinya pada kaki satunya, dan memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Haru berdiri di samping kanan Tsuna, melihat dengan mata kosong, "tetapi satu hal yang membuatku harus mengadilimu secara langsung—adalah karena kau mencoba untuk berhianat dan juga mencoba untuk mencuri benda milik Guardianku…"

"I—ia mengancamku, karena mereka akan membunuh keluargaku kalau aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Lalu, apakah aku pernah tidak membantu semua anak buah Vongola saat kalian diancam seperti itu?" Tsuna menghela nafas dan menatap kearah orang itu yang mengeratkan giginya. Gokudera dan Yamamoto tidak bisa mengelakkan matanya dari pemandangan itu.

Pemandangan dimana sesaat pemuda yang merupakan boss dari mafia Vongola bersikap layaknya anak kecil atau minimal pemuda yang normal, dan sekarang yang mereka lihat adalah seseorang yang berbeda. Bermata dingin dan bersikap seperti boss mafia. Benar-benar seperti orang lain yang tidak mereka kenal.

Tsuna mendekat dan berjalan, memegang dagu orang itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh benci.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghukum orang sepertimu…?" memegang leher orang itu dengan erat, tidak perduli saat orang itu mencoba untuk meronta dan melepaskan diri. Bahkan saat itu tangan Tsuna tampak mengeluarkan flame dan membeku menjadi sebuah es yang sangat dingin.

"AAAAAH!" teriakan kesakitan yang dirasakan karena cengkraman dan juga cekikan dari pemuda itu tidaklah membuat Tsuna melepaskan tangannya. Dan semua orang yang melihat itu tidak bisa melakukan itu dan hanya bisa diam memperhatikannya.

"Apakah aku harus memotong satu jarimu?" Tsuna memegang sebelah tangan pria itu dan tampak memegang sebuah pisau lipat di tangannya, "tenang saja, kalau aku bisa memastikan kalau kau tidak akan bisa mengambil apapun dariku, aku akan melindungimu dan keluargamu…"

Pisau itu tampak menggores jemari orang itu, dan Tsuna sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan yang diteriakkan oleh orang itu.

"Ku—Kumohon ampuni aku!"

"Permintaan ampun dari musuh hanyalah sebuah ucapan. Mereka tetaplah bahaya bagi orang lain," Tsuna tidak sama sekali perduli saat darah dari sebuah jari pemuda itu terpotong begitu saja menggenangi tangannya. Ia memegang dagu pemuda itu dan menatapnya dengan senyuman dan tatapan dingin, "mungkin dengan memotong lidahmu, aku bisa mempercayai dan mengampunimu…"

Saat Tsuna mencekik dengan semakin erat hingga lidah orang itu terjulur karena oksigen yang masuk semakin menipis, baru saja ia bersiap dengan pedang itu saat dua buah tangan tampak menepuk pundaknya, mencoba untuk menghentikan pemuda itu.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar apa yang mereka lakukan saat mereka berjalan dan menghentikan Tsuna. Tsuna yang merasakan itu tampak menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang kosong—tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa waktu.

"A—ah, maksudku sebaiknya kau melepaskannya Tsuna… kufikir ia sudah jera dengan apa yang ia lakukan," Yamamoto menatap Tsuna, mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Semua orang disana tampak simpati, karena tidak ada satupun bahkan Haru yang bisa menghentikan Tsuna saat menghukum seseorang dan semuanya akan berakhir hampir sama dengan penghianat itu, "kumohon Tsuna… tanganmu gemetar kau tahu?"

Mata Tsuna membulat saat itu, sebelum ia menepis tangan Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang tadi tidak sempat mengatakan apapun pada Tsuna. Ia tahu kalau tangannya saat itu gemetar, namun ia tidak mau seseorangpun tahu tentang hal itu.

Mengambil Vongola Gear yang tergeletak begitu saja dan berdiri dengan terburu-buru hingga Buckle Storm Guardian terjatuh begitu saja di depan Gokudera. Melihat benda yang terjatuh itu, Gokudera segera mengambilnya hanya untuk membantunya.

"Hei benda ini—" matanya membulat saat tangannya menyentuh langsung buckle yang ada di depannya. Seolah sesuatu tampak ia sadari secara tiba-tiba. Dan sebelum ia bisa bereaksi lebih jauh, Tsuna segera mengambil Buckle itu dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka sebelum berhenti sejenak.

"Penjarakan dia… aku akan memanggil Bermuda untuk membawanya…"

Dan semuanya tampak mengangguk, membawa tahanan itu untuk dijaga ketat. Sementara Haru dan Yamamoto masih berada disana bersama dengan Gokudera yang hanya menatap tangannya dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut.

"Hahi, kau tidak apa-apa Hayato?"

…

'_Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menjadi tangan kananmu Juudaime!'_

_._

'_Aku akan melindungimu, sebagai tangan kananmu, dan juga sebagai sahabatmu…'_

Semua bayangan yang bermunculan saat ia menyentuh benda itu, benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bayangan dirinya, dengan kenangan yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya, dan ia yakin hal itu.

"Oi Gokudera, kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

.

"Apa itu tadi…?"

{To be Continue}

Memang dari awal anenya ga mau bunuh Dino (dulu) kok, dia cuma koma doang, walaupun ada juga kemungkinan kalau dia ga bisa bangun lagi. Dan ada seseorang yang muncul bersama dengan Hibari? Hilangnya Tetsu setelah bertarung dengan dirinya di dimensi lainnya dan kalah? Kenapa ingatannya malah beralih pada orang yang memenangkan pertarungannya itu? Dirinya dari dimensi lainnya sementara dia malah ngilang.

Pokoknya teka tekinya semakin terbuka, dan satu per satu teka tekinya bakal dipecahin juga ;) disini ada dark!Tuna lagi, apa sudah cukup dark ya kali ini? :/

Ya udah deh, pokoknya review ya kalau bisa ^^ ga maksa sih, tapi review benar-benar memacu saya untuk menulis ._. So~

{RnR}


End file.
